Fourth Date
by gay4greys
Summary: One-shot that turned into more. Callie and Arizona have their fourth date. Is it time to make a move? Arizona G!P. If you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Just borrowing these characters once again. Let me know what you think! (I explain my absence at the bottom.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Arizona G!P story. Don't like, don't read.**

After another wonderful dinner date, Arizona and Callie decided to come back to Arizona's place and watch a movie. Having had a great meal with even better company, they decided they weren't done with each yet and wanted to spend more time together. With busy work schedules, the weekend gave them perfect time to catch up with one another. They've only been seeing each other for six weeks, but those six weeks have been filled with phone calls, texts, dinners, laughter, and everything in between. The relationship was still new, fresh, exciting, easy, and most of all, fun.

"This is probably a bad time to tell you I'm not a fan of scary movies." Callie said as she inched her body closer to Arizona's on the couch. "I thought I could handle this, but I sense a scary scene coming up."

"Callie, you should've told me that." Arizona responded. She felt guilty that she made Callie sit through this. Another movie option would've been just as good. "Want to watch something else?"

"No, no. It's fine." Callie half-lied. She was scared, but she knew it was just a movie. Besides, it gave her an excuse to cuddle her new favorite blonde.

"Well you were right." Arizona said placing an arm around Callie's shoulders. "A scary scene is coming up. You might want to close your eyes."

"I think I can handle it." Arizona smirked as Callie tried to put up a brave face, but as the suspenseful music grew louder, she popped up from the couch. "Okay, so maybe not. I'm going to grab a drink from the fridge. You want anything?" She asked looking back at Arizona.

"Nope, I'm good." The blonde kicked up her feet on the couch and laid out once Callie headed into the kitchen. "Actually babe, can you bring me a glass of water?" The brunette smiled to herself when she heard the new term of endearment used with her.

"Sure thing." She smiled in response. They didn't have a label on their relationship, but clearly they were both into each other. Callie liked hearing Arizona call her "babe". It made her feel special and she definitely wouldn't mind if she heard it again. Once she re-entered the living area with their drinks, she was surprised to find the movie off. "What happened?"

"You don't like scary movies." Arizona coolly answered accepting her cup of water and making some room on the couch for Callie. "Besides, I've seen it a couple of times."

"But you didn't have to turn it off."

"It's really okay." Arizona said kissing plump lips. "I don't mind one bit. As long as you're here I'm good."

"You're sweet." Callie blushed.

"It's true." Placing her cup on the coffee table, Arizona kissed Callie again, but this time with more passion. The blonde traced her tongue along Callie's bottom lip and was immediately granted access to her mouth. With Callie's drink long forgotten, she kissed Arizona back, making her fall back on the couch. Their new position allowed Arizona's hands roam up and down the sides of the very curvaceous body on top of her. During their time together they've shard some hot and steamy make out sessions, but that's about it. There was no rush to move any quicker than their current pace. As the kiss intensified, Callie's began grinding over Arizona's center. She could feel her _large_ excitement through her pants.

"I really enjoy kissing you." Arizona smirked as they caught their breath. With her hand tangled in back of brunette locks, she puller her down again for another searing kiss. Her tongue went straight into Callie's mouth and she moaned at the taste.

"I like kissing you too." Callie grinned pulling back. "I think someone else does too." She chuckled.

"What? Oh shoot—I'm sorry about that. So, so sorry." Creating some distance between them, Arizona pulled back and sat up straight, trying to down play her embarrassment. "He definitely has a mind of his own."

"It's okay. At least we're both excited." Callie took a sip of her drink and resituated herself. "I mean it is our forth date after all."

"Yeah, it is. Wait, is the fourth date supposed to mean something?" Arizona asked genuinely. She was the type of person who just went with the flow, never paying attention to the standard ways of dating and what not. As long as both people were interested in each other that's all the mattered to her. "Did I miss something?"

"No, no. It's just a silly rule." Callie explained. "They say the third date is the sex date."

"Oh. I never knew that." Arizona stared back at Callie trying to gauge her reaction. "Crap, were we supposed to have sex last week after our third date? If so, I'm totally misread the situation."

"You didn't misread anything." Callie quickly tried to ease her nerves. It was cute how oblivious Arizona was. "Everything is perfect. I like how it is."

"Good. Me too." They sat in comfortable silence. "So can I ask when you knew you were into women?"

"Of course you can ask. In all honesty, I actually lost my virginity to a guy."

"No way!" Arizona was very interested in this story now. "Please, do tell."

"It was high school. I thought I had to date a boy. Starting with Disney movies from when we're kids, it's all about a girl and a boy together. As I grew up it's all I saw in films and on television. As soon as middle school hit my friends were into boys. Next thing you know you're in high school and people are dating. So I dated this one guy for like a month. It felt forced to me, but we liked similar things so it made sense. Then one day after school at his house when his parents were at work we had sex. It was horrible. I'm pretty sure it lasted for five minutes. Neither of us knew what we were doing, but it felt like we needed to do it to solidify our relationship. A week after we broke up."

"Wow. So he like turned you day or something?" Arizona asked jokingly.

"I mean sorta in a way. It just made me realize I didn't like sex or a relationship with a guy. I mean maybe it was just the wrong person, but either way I knew it was too weird. Then I went to college. I met people from all over the world with different backgrounds and lifestyles. You know that 'phase' some girls go through in college?"

"Oh course I know it." Arizona laughed. "I personally loved all the experimenting from other girls. I knew for sure I was a lesbian, but I was more than happy to help others find themselves." She smiled.

"Exactly, except for me it wasn't a phase. I met this wonderful girl and we dated for almost two years. She helped me understand a relationship and that gender wasn't a factor for me. I fell for the person and she happened to be a woman."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Graduation. We were just headed in different directions and not ready to settle down or anything."

"Makes sense." Arizona responded taking another sip.

"Ever since then I've only been with women. I just don't think I could be in a relationship with a man, but who knows. What about you?"

"Oh I've always known I was a lesbian. I think women are beautiful, just like you, and that's it. From the earliest I can remember I've been into girls. Maybe because I grew up with a brother and always hung out with him and his friends. I was very much a tomboy, sports and video games, typical guy stuff I guess. As we got older they would talk more about girls and I felt myself having very similar interest. Not to mention my friend in my pants always had a strong reaction towards the female body." Arizona noted with a glance at her pants. "And when I saw boobs for the first time in person I was a total goner."

"Ha! I know exactly what you mean. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Arizona replied moving closer to Callie. "What's on your mind?"

"I just want you to know that I'm with you for you. You can't help that you were born with a penis. Whatever this is for us, it's not a game or experiment for me. I truly like you. You're just as much of a woman as I am, you've just got a something extra going on down there." Callie said honestly. "I don't mind and I really want you to know that."

"I appreciate that, Calliope. I was nervous to tell you on our last date. I've gotten some odd reactions. Most women flee, some flee after one or two rounds of sex, but you stayed and allowed me another chance with you."

"Of course I did. I mean you've got a great body, but you're way more than that." Callie said kissing Arizona once more.

"It's must be the job, huh? I knew becoming a building contractor would be a big hit with the ladies."

"The job, that's totally it." Callie laughed once more and kissed pink lips again. Arizona pulled Callie onto her lap and let her hands roam up and down tan skin under her blue shirt. "Take off my shirt." She quickly pulled the shirt over the brunette's head and happily greeted the two large tan breasts in front of her.

"You're so damn sexy, Calliope." Arizona whispered as she cupped the perfect mounds and began squeezing them. "Have I told you how much of a boob girl I am?"

"No." She responded staring into blue eyes. "But I think you might enjoy this even more." Reaching around her back, Callie unhooked her bra and threw it to the side.

"Holy fuck." Arizona deadpanned. Sticking her tongue out, Arizona licked a dark nipped and smiled to herself when she heard a soft moan released. "You like that?" With a head nod for confirmation, Arizona licked the nipple again before sucking the left breast into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Callie's hand gripped onto blonde hair, keeping her close as Arizona's other hand massaged and squeezed her right breast. The feeling of her wet, warm tongue on her drove her wild. She need more and wanted so much more.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked concerned when Callie pulled back. "Too much?"

"No, not at all." Calliope smiled getting up. "In fact…" Moving towards the doorway to Arizona's bedroom, Callie unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, leaving her in a black lace pair of underwear that barely covered her ass cheeks. "…I was hoping we could move into your bedroom."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh." Callie bit her lower lip and grinned as Arizona got up and walked over to her. "Very sure."

"You know I'm starting to second guess myself." The blonde said as she grabbed Callie's ass and began moving them back towards the bed. "Now I may be an ass girl, Calliope."

"Hm, what changed your mind?" She asked playfully.

"You." She lightly smacked her ass and pushed her back down on the bed. Arizona quickly removed her shirt and bra and grinned when she watched Calliope stare at her chest. She kicked off her jeans and crawled up next to Callie on the bed in only her boxers.

"Hi."

"Hi." Arizona responded and attached her lips to Callie who stuck her tongue down the blonde's throat as she moved to hover the tan body below her. Pushing herself up on her left forearm, Arizona let her other hand move down the tone body beneath her. She cupped Callie's center before sticking her hand under the lace and running her hands along already wet folds.

"How is it you've already got me turned on already?" Callie asked looking up into blue eyes.

"I'd like to think it's my smile." Arizona teased. The brunette cupped the breasts in front of her much to the blonde's delight. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay, baby." Callie groaned as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. "Fuck, I'm already so wet."

"It feels amazing. I can't wait to taste you. Can I do that, baby? Will you spread your legs for me and let me taste you?" Callie could barely keep it together as she heard the sexy words come out of Arizona's mouth.

"Damn you sound sexy." Callie breathed out. She watched Arizona kiss down her torso and pull her panties off, her legs falling open in the process. "You, uh, you like what you see?" She asked a little nervously as Arizona just stared at her center.

"I love what I see, baby. Your pussy is so wet it's fucking beautiful." Arizona leaned forward and licked Callie's wet folds, sending a pleasurable shiver through the brunette's body. She looked up and locked blue eyes with brown, throwing Callie a mischievous grin and continued to move her tongue through her slick folds.

"That feels…so…so good…keep doing that…lick that pussy, baby." Callie moaned as her upper body began to shake. The blonde thrust her tongue deep inside, which caused a loud shriek from the brunette. Everything was happening so fast, she could hardly contain herself.

"Don't hold back, baby…let me hear you." Arizona encouraged once she replaced tongue with her fingers. "You taste so good. I could just eat your pussy all day…you're so wet, my fingers are soaked and I love it." She watched Callie's heaving body and heavy tits bounce up and down while working her fingers inside her.

"Jesus Christ, Arizona…." The words coming out of her mouth could make Callie come on the spot and she was well on her way. "I'm close…I'm gonna come." The blonde took that as a challenge and latched onto her clit.

"Uhhhhh, fuck…Arizonaaaa." She sucked on her clit until she felt Callie's body spasm and writher. "I'm coming—I'm coming!"

"Come for me, Calliope. You're so sexy, baby." The blonde watched as the body before her twitched jerked. She helped her come from her explosive release and soon realized the growing release she had in her boxers. "Fuck." She cursed to herself.

"Wh—what is it?" Callie asked between breaths. Once Arizona stood up she could see exactly what was going on. "Oh…wow…um."

"I, ah, I'll be right back. I just need to head into the bathroom." She head straight into the bathroom before Callie can object or anything. The brunette would've liked to help Arizona out with her release. She may not be an expert in the whole penis pleasure department, but she's confident that she could've figured something out. Callie's heard enough stories from friends about their experiences in that field. Besides if the relationship is going to go any further, especially sexually, Callie was wiling to up her game and learn and try new things to make Arizona happy because she just rocked her world and it's only fair if that feeling is reciprocated. After about five minutes Calliope heard the water running, and decided to make myself comfortable and get under the sheets.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't take too long. I just had to…well, you know." Arizona said giving me an almost shy look. Callie certainly doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable, especially in her own house. "If it helps, I replayed what we just did to spur me along. Oh wait, I hope that's not weird, cause if it is I'm totally sorry."

"Hey, hey, it's not weird at all. It's actually kind of flattering." Arizona smiled as she joined Callie in bed. "I hope you don't mind, I kinda made myself comfortable here."

"I don't mind at all. I actually like it. I wasn't sure if you were going to leave or not." Turning on their sides to face one another, Callie reached out a caressed Arizona's cheek. "I don't know if it's weird to say this already, but I'm glad you stayed. I want you here."

"Well I wanna be here." She replied kissing pink lips. "You know I've only had a few occasional one night stands."

"Um, okay." Arizona responded confused. She wasn't sure where Callie was going with his.

"Shoot, sorry. That came out wrong. What I meant to say is. Usually the only people I sleep with are the people I'm in a relationship with."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and we've going out for over a month and it's been great. And tonight, well tonight was truly unexpected, but very fun. And I guess what I'm asking is are we like…together?"

"Of course we are together, Calliope!" Arizona happily answered placing a hand on Callie's hip. "Dating you is so much fun!"

"Oh, so we're only dating?" The brown-eyed beauty asked dejectedly. "You didn't mean together as in girlfriends?" She watched as Arizona's eyes went wide at the term 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, you meant girlfriends…well, I—"

"It's okay. We don't need a label or whatever. You're right, hanging out and dating is fun." She tried to cover up her disappointment, but failed miserably and Arizona noticed.

"It's not that I don't want to be your girlfriend, it's quite the opposite really."

"So what's the issue?"

"Truthfully, I've never had a girlfriend. I have one-night stands, and month long non-exclusive flings. Women never seem to want to be my girlfriend, and I've kind of accepted it. I'm just the 'chick with a dick' to them. To be honest, I'm not sure how great of a girlfriend I'd be."

"First of all, you're more than a chick with a dick. Whoever said that needs their ass kicked. Second of all, you've shown nothing but respect and compassion with me, and those are very key qualities of a girlfriend. Thirdly, you make me smile and happy and if you're willing to try I'd like to give us a shot together…as girlfriends."

"Really?" Arizona asked with a wide smile across her face. "Cause I really want to be your girlfriend, Calliope."

"Then it's settled. You're my girlfriend and I'm your girlfriend."

"I really like that." Arizona pressed her lips against Callie's and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. This kiss was less frantic and more languid and slow as the pink muscles moved against each other, getting familiar once again. Callie threw a leg over Arizona's hip and brought their bodies together. Another moan escaped plump lips once the blonde started grabbing and kneading her ass again. This was something Arizona could definitely get used to.

"You tired?" The blonde asked her new girlfriend as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"Just a little, but I want to stay up with you."

"If it helps any, I'm tired too. Let's get some shut eye, babe." Callie smiled hearing that word again.

"I like it when you call me 'babe'. You make it sound sexy. You make everything sound sexy and you've got a little bit naughty mouth."

"Sometimes I can't help myself in the heat of the moment." The blonde proudly blushed.

"Well I liked it. It was very hot."

"If that's the case I may have to start using it more." She wriggled her eyebrows, which elicited a giggle in response. "You want something to sleep in? I'm gonna get a shirt." Arizona started to get up, but Callie quickly puller her back down.

"Let's just sleep like this tonight." Arizona grinned and put an arm around her girlfriend as they comfortably sat in silence until they fell asleep. Callie rose first the next morning. It took her a few seconds to adjust to her surroundings, but she was content when she realized where she was. She looked over to her sleeping girlfriend and smiled. The sheet fell past her stomach leaving her chest bare. She watched the rise and fall of the blonde's chest as she continued to rest. It wasn't until her eyes continued their trail down her body that she saw a noticeable bulge. Clearly Arizona was having a very good dream. Callie took a risk and slipped her hand under the covers and over Arizona's boxers. She immediately felt her girlfriend's cock and it was big and hard. "Yep, that's definitely a penis." She mumbled to herself.

"Mhmmm." Arizona muttered. Callie really wanted to know what she was dreaming about, but decided to get a little frisky instead and slip her hand under her girlfriends boxers. As soon as held the cock in her hand Arizona's eye opened.

"Um, Callie. What are you doing? You do realize where you hand is, right?"

"I'm pretty sure it's on your dick right now." She smirked back. "It looked like it could use some attention, so I was gonna…"

"You were gonna what?" It's then that Callie realized she didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to make her girlfriend feel good, but she was nervous as hell. "It's okay, sometimes in the morning this happens. I can take care of it."

"No, don't move. No more escaping to the bathroom…well unless you have to pee or something. I can massage it for you, you know, like a hand job." She shrugged.

"Callie, no. You already look uncomfortable. You don't have to do this."

"Arizona. Take off your boxers." Callie demanded. She knew her girlfriend was trying to be polite and she respected that, but the brunette was ready for this. She is a grown ass adult after all. "Now. Take them off." Complying with the demand, Arizona threw her underwear to the floor and now she was fully exposed.

"Oh wow, that's, um, bigger than I imagined."

"Sorry." Arizona replied sheepishly.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. I actually don't know what I imagined, but this is certainly better. It's actually very pretty. When it's standing tall like that it looks like a little statue, not little in the sense that it's small in size, but little like a mini statue or something. Okay, that sounds weird. It's surely not mini—"

"Callie, Callie, babe. I get it." Arizona had to end her girlfriends rant because she was digging herself a bigger hole. "Not to sound too forward, but are we just going to stare at it together or…"

"Right, of course. My bad." Callie moved a little lower in the bed and took Arizona's cock in one hand and started moving up and down the shaft. "Um, is this good?"

"Mhmm, way better than my own hand." She joked trying to lighten the mood. With each motion Callie was gaining confidence and sped up her movements. She watched as Arizona's eyes closed and she bit her lower lip. "Oh yeah…mhmm…stroke it for me, baby." The blonde was clearly in her own world as words spewed out of her mouth. "Faster, Calliope…oh fuck, yesssss." Callie had a prideful grin on her face watching her girlfriend enjoy her motions. "Callie, baby. I'm gonna come."

"Do it."

"I, uh, I might make a small mess." Arizona looked to her nightstand and grabbed a few tissues from the box. "You did a great job, but I should finish myself off."

"Why? I can do it." Callie had all the confidence in the world now and wanted to continue. She enjoyed making Arizona feel this way.

"Oh trust me I know you can. That hand of yours is magic, but I'm going to make a mess and we're so new and…it's just better if I do it right now. I hate to ask, but do you mind looking the other way?"

"Sure, yeah, if that makes you comfortable." Callie turned her back to girlfriend while she finished herself off. "You know I made a mess last night. Nothing to be ashamed off."

"I'm not ashamed, let's just work up to that, babe. I guess I'm just shy right now."

"That's fair. How about I go make us some coffee?" She got up from the bed and threw on a big t-shirt that was sitting on top of Arizona's dresser. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great, babe. Thanks." Arizona beamed towards her. "Damn, my girlfriend is hot."

"So is mine." She teased back.

 **AN: I know I was gone for a long time. After the last post, I had some hurtful, personal reviews. It's one thing to comment on the story/plot/characters, that makes sense and I understand (and encourage!), but when the reviews became personal and hateful I had to take a break. It became too much for me and got me down. To be fair, the majority of the reviews are nice and helpful, but the mean ones really hurt because they are personal (which is odd cause it was a guest review and I don't know anyone from this site really). So in the spur of the moment I just took down all my posts. After a few days I realized that wasn't fair to the readers who enjoyed my work. I tried to upload them again, but I never saved the finished documents so I didn't have them on my computer. Lots of people reached out through PMs here and on Tumblr and for that I'm grateful. I know I shouldn't let bad reviews get to me, but sometimes its hard, especially when I just do this for fun. I have no bad intent behind any of this. I've always said, if you don't like G!P don't read. That's all I can say about that. Sorry for the rant, but I figured I owed some explanation. I may continue this one (maybe just do another one shot, idk yet –also not so sure when the next update will be, but I'm thinking relatively soon). I did mean to come back sooner, but life/school got in the way. Break is coming up so I should have so more free time to write. As always, prompts are welcome. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So it's been six weeks…"

"Actually seven." Callie corrected her best friend eagerly with a smile.

"Aw, that's cute. You're still counting the weeks." Addison smirked. "So it's been seven weeks and I've yet to meet this new girl of yours. You wouldn't be hiding her from me, would you?"

"Of course not. It's just we all have different schedules." Callie said from her seat behind her desk. Callie's father is the owner of a very popular upscale restaurant chain and Callie, taking after the family business, is the manager of the Seattle location. Her office in the back of the restaurant is where she conducts most of her work, and where she has personal meetings, like the one she's having with her best friend now. "She's supposed to be stopping by soon actually."

"Really? Let me meet her."

"Don't you have to get back to the hospital and save some babies or something?" Callie asked distractedly while shuffling around some papers on her desk.

"There are always babies that need saving, but I need to meet your new girlfriend. All I know is that her name is Arizona, she's a construction worker, which must mean she's great with her hands." Addie winks. "And she's a blonde, which I can't even confirm because I haven't seen a picture of her."

"You do have a point, we haven't taken any pictures together yet, but I can assure you she's a blonde. And for the third time, she's a general building contractor not a construction worker."

"Oh. Well what's the difference?"

"Seriously? You have like four degrees and you don't know the difference between a construction worker and a contractor?" The redhead shrugs. "A construction worker does the day to day building. Arizona works with a team to plan the buildings. Like handling permits, getting all the equipment and materials, working with the designers, budgeting…stuff like that."

"I see….well, that's all very impressive but as your best friend I still need to meet her. We can all go out for drinks or something. My treat."

"Fine. I'll see if we can work something out." Callie agreed. "She's a beer girl."

"What?"

"Every time we got out and order something to drink she always orders beer and she has a bunch in her fridge at home. I don't think she'll like your fruity martinis."

"Well I'll make sure to order her a beer then." Addison smiled cheekily. "Alright, where's my food. I gotta get going. Looks like I'm going to miss your girl." Addie gathered her belongings just as someone knocked on Callie's office door.

"Come in." Callie called out. "Hey Kepner, how can I help you."

"Sorry to disrupt, but Addison's food is ready and there's someone at the front named Arizona looking for you." Callie smiled at the mention of the name. "She's completely underdressed, I can get rid of her for you."

"No, no. That's my girlfriend. You can send her back."

"You have a girlfriend? That's so sweet, Callie. I had no idea that you were dating, I mean I guess I wouldn't since you're my boss and we don't really dive in personal stuff like that, but—"

"April. Go get my girlfriend please."

"Right. Of course. Be right back."

"You know I really like her. She's nice and perky." Addie commented. "A little chatty, but nice."

"Yeah, yeah. Your food is ready so you can pick it up on your way out." Callie nudged her best friend out of her office. "We'll talk later."

"Are you trying to kick me out before I can meet your girlfriend?" Addie mocked. "Let me at least say hello."

"Hello and that's it."

"I'll take it." They waited for a few seconds until Arizona showed up.

"Calliope!" Arizona greeted with a kiss to the brunette's cheek and a hug. "These are for you." She passed Callie a bouquet of yellow daises. "I'm sorry I was a little late."

"It's perfectly okay. Thanks for the flowers. I love them." Callie grinned, as she smelled daises.

"Flowers. Nice touch." Addie whispered.

"Arizona, I want you to meet my best friend, Addison Montgomery."

"Yes, of course. I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Likewise." Addison looked to her best friend who was very clearly giving her a signal to leave. "Well I'm sorry I can't stay long. I have to get back to work, but I was just telling Callie that we should get drinks or something. You know, get to know each other a little bit."

"That sounds great."

"Good! I'll put something together. Thanks for the food, Cal. I'll talk to you later." Addison winked as she left the office.

"I'm so glad you made it." Callie said leading them over to her office couch. "You want something to eat? I can have someone in the kitchen whip up something."

"This doesn't seem like the kind of place to have a burger and fries."

"Well it's not on our menu, but our chef can make anything. Addison just left with a turkey burger herself. I promise it's not an issue at all."

"Sure then, I'll take a burger and fries."

"Great!" Callie walked over to her desk to grab her walkie. "Kepner, can you put in an order for a burger and fries in the kitchen?"

"Copy." Kepner voiced back.

"There. All done." Callie said taking her seat on the couch again.

"I thought this was like one of Seattle's most popular restaurants."

"It is. We're solid booked for at least two months."

"Then how come there aren't any people out there? The place is empty."

"Oh, that's cause we don't open until five in the evening." Callie stated. "It kind of adds to the allure of it all."

"Got it. Sorry about my outfit. I was in between different work sites and didn't have time to change. I didn't realize how fancy this place is."

"Don't worry about. I like the casual jeans and a t-shirt look. How's your day so far?"

"Really good! We just closed on a new project that the team has been working really hard towards."

"That's amazing, babe! I'm so happy for you, Arizona. That's huge." Callie grinned, matching the one on her girlfriends face. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. We're really excited about it. It's why I've been busy this whole week. I'm sorry about that."

"I totally understand. All your hard work paid off. Although I did miss you this week."

"I missed you too, and that's exactly why I came over here to see you."

"I'm glad you did." Callie mentioned as she moved to straddle Arizona's lap. "Cause besides the restaurant, you're pretty much all I ever think about nowadays."

"I know what you mean." Arizona slid her hands up Callie's thighs and grabbed on her hips, pulling her closer. "All the guys at work joke on me cause they'll catch me dazing off and as soon as they mention your name my face lights up like a Christmas tree."

"I'm glad I can have that effect on you." Callie mumbles over Arizona's lips.

"You have multiple effects on me, babe." Arizona answered before capturing her girlfriend's lips. Callie immediately deepened the kiss and snuck her tongue out to meet Arizona's. As she started grinding her hips, she realized her need growing as her blonde fumbled with her pants opening.

"I've been thinking about this all day, Calliope." Arizona whispered into the brunette's ear and stuck her hand directly under her panties and started running her fingers through her folds. "I miss you so much it's crazy."

"God, I miss you too." Callie heavily breathed. "Every night I get worked up just thinking about what you do to me." Just as Callie goes to kiss her again, Arizona's phone ringing interrupts them. "Do you need to get that?" Arizona checked her phone and shook her head.

"Nah, it can wait." The blonde grins as she leaned up to kiss her sexy girlfriend again. Just as things were getting hot and heavy again, the blonde's phone rang again. The brunette pouts as Arizona grabs her phone. "Let me just get rid of them."

"Hello?" Arizona asked a little too harshly.

 _"Robbins! We still on for tonight?"_

"Of course, Karev. It's our usual."

 _"We just thought since you've got a new girl now you might back out on us."_

"No way. Look, it's a tradition that you, Sloan, and me head out to celebrate closing a deal. Nothing has changed. Where we going?"

 _"I'm picking, and I pick Trixie's?"_

"Seriously, dude?"

 _"Yes seriously! Don't act like you won't be at least a little bit excited to see Jules tonight."_

"I won't be. I've got a much better." Arizona smiled to her patiently waiting girlfriend. "Text me the details."

 _"Got it. See ya later!"_

"Sorry about that." Arizona turned her phone on vibrate and returned it to her pocket. "Now where we were?" She runs her fingers through the brunette's folds once more and brought their lips together again.

"I was thinking we do something tonight." Callie inquired while rolling her hips into her girlfriend. "I'm not closing tonight so I'll get off pretty early."

"I actually, ah, just made plans."

"Really?" The brunette halted her actions and leaned back, which made Arizona withdraw her hand. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound so disappointed, I just thought…"

"Yeah, that was Karev on the phone. He's a business partner. I could cancel if you want."

"No, no, that's okay. I didn't think that was for tonight. I heard you say something about tradition. I don't want to interrupt that."

"It just a thing we do. Close a deal, get some drinks, and hang out."

"Sounds fun. Where you going?"

"Trixie's. It's a place across town."

"Huh." Callie scrunched her face. "I know almost all the restaurants in this city and I haven't heard of that."

"It's not really a restaurant, more of a lounge type thing. But what if I come over after? Might be about around ten-ish. Is that too late?"

"No, that's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you do your thing and celebrate. I'll see you after. No biggie. Maybe later tonight we can celebrate our own way?" Callie slyly smiled.

"Food is ready!" Kepner's voice comes through loud and clear, making both women startled. Callie got up to get her walkie and close her pants.

"Copy Kepner. Thanks."

"Guess that's me. I hate that we only got a few minutes, I need to finish some stuff though."

"I'm just happy I got to see you. I've got a staff minute soon coming up too. Thank you for the flowers."

"Anything for you." Arizona stood up and gave Callie another kiss.

"I'll walk you out. Next time I'll have to give you the grand tour of the place."

Later that night Arizona met up with Sloan and Karev at Trixie's. Trixie's is a lounge…well a gentlemen's lounge with half naked women walking around and dancing. At first Arizona was apprehensive to come to place because she's not a man, but Karev and Sloan convinced her it would cool. Not to mention all three like women, so it seemed like a good place to celebrate. After a few trips to the place, the three became well known to the staff that always treated them nicely. Often time a few of the waiters would flirt with Arizona, and on a few occasions they would get extra friendly with one another.

"Here you go, guys. Drink up!" A waiter said as she placed two rounds of shots on the table. All three grabbed on and helped them up.

"To another deal closed!" Arizona stated.

"To another deal closed!" Mark and Alex repeated before downing their alcohol.

"We did it again, boys. At this rate we can take over Seattle in the next few years."

"I like your thinking, Blondie." Mark agreed. "Don't think I didn't notice you looking for Jules when we walked in."

"I was not." Arizona retorted fast. "Look, I came here for drinks and to hang out with you guys. I don't need a lap dance tonight. I'm done with that. I'm going to try really hard with Callie."

"Do you even know how to be in a relationship?" Karev questioned. "That's not really your style."

"I never had the chance, but for some reason Callie is taking a chance on me so I'm going to try."

"One lap dance won't hurt." Mark said surveying the crowd. "Don't look now, but Jules is coming over." Arizona noticed the very voluptuous blonde coming her way and took her second shot. Jules, dressed in very tight boy shorts and a push up bra, was coming straight for Arizona."

"Arizona. Sloan. Karev. Always good to see you here, must mean you guys had a good day." Jules spoke over the loud music.

"We did indeed." Mark sneered. "I'm sure Arizona wouldn't mind celebrating a little with you."

"Mark, I already told you I'm good."

"Is just a lap dance, you're not sleeping with her. Unless that's what you two want." Karev joked. "It's not like you haven't before."

"Come with me, Arizona." Jules pulled Arizona out of her seat. At the same time her phone dinged with a message notification from Callie.

"It's Callie. I need to get this."

"Give that to me." Mark grabbed Arizona's phone. "Don't worry, I'm not going to look through it. Go. Enjoy yourself. You've earned it."

"It won't take long." Jules placed her hand over Arizona's dick and gave it a big squeeze. "I know just what you like and how you like it. I don't know who Callie is…" Jules spoke into Arizona's ear, "…but I know she can't suck you off like I can. You said it yourself; I'm the best you ever had. In fact, I'm certain you said that after you just fucked the shit out of me in the backroom. You took me so hard and so fucking deep. Your dick just kept pounding into me and—"

"Enough Jules. We're not doing that again."

"You sure about that?"

 **For the moment I'm sticking with this story. I have no clue where it's going, but I got a lot of feedback on it so I decided to give it a chance. I hope to have more of my original stories reposted soon. Thanks again for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

I had to get out of there. I had to leave Trixie's. So that's what I did. I took my phone back from Mark, threw a couple bills on the table, and left. I like Jules, I like her a lot and we always have a good time together, but I knew if I went into some private room with her again I would've done something I deeply regretted and Callie doesn't deserve that. Once I got in my car I took a deep breath and looked at my text from Callie.

 **Got out a little early. Home now. Can't wait to see you later. :)**

As I drive over to Callie's place I start thinking if I should tell her about what happened tonight. I mean nothing actually happened, well not physically, but is the conversation with Jules something I should tell my girlfriend? The whole time driving I bicker with myself about what to do. Once I get up to Callie's apartment I take a couple seconds to compose myself before knocking on the door.

"Arizona, hey!" She presses a welcoming kiss to my lips. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I just started a late dinner. You want some?" I step into her apartment and I can smell the food cooking.

"Sure, I'll take a little." She leads me over to the breakfast bar and goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a beer for me. "How was the restaurant tonight?"

"Super busy, but I love it. My staff is incredible and they make it such a fun place to work. That's why I'm able to sneak out a little early sometimes because I trust them to handle everything."

"That's good." I sip my beer and watch as Callie moves around the kitchen so effortlessly.

"So how was Trixie's? Did you guys have a good time celebrating?"

"It was alright."

"So I did a little research." She says turning down the kitchen-stove burners and leaning across from me. "I know practically every restaurant in this city, so when you said Trixie's I was surprised that I didn't recognize it." I have a bad feeling where this conversation is going, but I just let her continue. "Turns out it's not a restaurant. It's a strip club."

"It's actually a gentlemen's lounge…" I mumble.

"Really, Arizona?" She cocks her head at my remark. "Anyway, I'm just going to say this once and you do what you want. I like to think of myself as an understanding person. I'm usually relaxed and love to have a good time, but knowing that my girlfriend went to a strip club tonight made me uncomfortable. I don't like the idea of half naked women throwing themselves at you. I'm not your mom and I can't tell you what to do, but I'm just letting you know it made me uncomfortable and my mind was racing thinking about what you were doing there. I don't think you would cheat on me, but I know temptation can be a real bitch." Callie finishes her thought; take a sip of my beer, and goes back to stirring the food. I'm left a little dumbfounded on what to say next.

"I would never cheat on you, Callie. That's not who I am. Nothing happened tonight. I had two shots and then left." I decide to leave Jules out of it because no good can from telling her. Jules means nothing to me now. She was just a fling and we both knew that. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. I mean you didn't know where I stood on the situation so it's not really your fault. And to your credit you told me exactly where you were going so I can't be mad. You ready to eat?"

"Sure." Callie plates our food and comes over to my side of the counter and sits next to me. "This is amazing, Calliope."

"Thanks. It's my go to meal when I feel like cooking, but not making a huge meal. So can I ask, how many times have you been to Trixie's?"

"Uhh, seven or eight times."

"And what do you do there?" She questions further.

"Drink, talk, and…"

"Get a lap dance or something?"

"Yeah. It's really not as bad as you think. All the girls are really nice."

"Hey, I don't mind the profession, I just don't want you around that. If you want a lap dance or a private show I'd be more than happy to help you out that with that."

"Callie, you don't have to do that."

"No, I'm serious. I know we're still working towards the next level for us, but I've been told I dance pretty well." Callie smirks as she takes another bite of pasta. "So what made you come to my place so early? I thought you would be out until later."

"I just wanted to see you. It's been a few days since we've been able to hang out, ya know?"

"That's sweet." Callie gives me a kiss on the cheek. "And here I was thinking you came running back to me because something happened at the club you and felt guilty. Maybe that's just my insecurity from my past relationship." She laughs to herself. When her own giggles subside, brown eyes lock with my blue and she realizes I wasn't laughing along with her. "Wait, nothing did happen, right?" Pushing my plate away from me, I hang my head low almost afraid to look at my girlfriend.

"Callie, I…"

"Oh my god, something did happen, didn't it?" Pushing her food away as well, she stands up from her seat next to me and distances herself. "Did you kiss someone?"

"No!" I adamantly yell to defend myself. "Callie, I like you a lot. I wouldn't do that."

"Then what happened?" Her tan arms cross her chest and brown eyes stare straight into me. "You can tell me." Her voice softens and quakes, almost preparing herself for the worst.

"I have a friend who works there. We used to kind of be something, but we're not anymore. Anyway, she wanted some alone time and I told her no. She tried to feel me up a little and kept whispering things in my ear. As soon as I got your text I left her and came straight here. Honest." I watch as she digests everything I just told her. I can't tell what's going through her mind so I wait for her to say something. "Callie, I swear that's all that happened."

"If I didn't text you were you going to do something with that girl?"

"No! I promise." I step towards her, but she backs away from me again. "She's just…just someone I used to have fun with. That's it."

"So she felt you up?"

"I mean she tried…all she did was grab my junk."

"Huh." Callie stealthily moves around the kitchen and I follow her every step of the way. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing important. All nonsense."

"Tell me, Arizona."

"Callie, please. I don't even want to think about it."

"My girlfriend went to a strip club tonight, got felt up, and had some stripper whisper something in her ear. I think I have a right to know."

"Stupid crap, okay? She just mentioned our past times together. Let's just drop it, okay?"

"Do you even want this, Arizona? I mean you've mentioned a few times that you've never been in a serious relationship. Maybe you're not ready, or-or maybe something serious isn't for you. That's okay, but just not for me. I'm ready for something real and honest."

"Calliope, look at me baby." I move as fast as I can over to my girlfriend and don't let her move away from me. "I like you a lot. I'm in this. What happened tonight was nothing. I left because I just wanted to be with you." She opens her mouth to talk, but I cover her lips with mine in a hurry. I feel her tense body relax and take my chance to deepen the kiss. I push my tongue deep inside her mouth while pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her tongue clashes with mine and my hands move under her shirt. Just when I think I'm getting somewhere, she rips her mouth away from mine. We look at each other as our heaving chests begin to relax.

"Arizona."

"Callie, that was real. That kiss we just shared was real. I know you felt what I did. I'm in this."

"It's true, I felt it and I really liked it, but…I think I need some time."

"What? No. We're good. Me and you. We're good, Callie."

"I just need a couple days. Maybe a few days will do you some good too. To make sure you know what you really want."

"I want you, Callie. I swear I do. If it's about Trixie's I swear I'll never go again."

"It's not just that, Arizona. Yeah, I'm a little irked to hear about what happened, but there's some other stuff too. A couple days, okay? Then we'll talk."

"Sure, if that's what you need." I hate this. I feel like we're breaking up and we've barely been together. I like Callie and I know she likes me too, but she wants time. I feel like I messed up, but I'm not entirely sure how. Fuck, I hate this. "I guess I'll go now. You'll call me?" I head to the door and get ready to leave.

"I will." She nods. "Goodnight." God, I wish I could kiss her again. I hate that I made her feel this way, like she has to doubt me and can't trust me. All I know is if I get a second shot with Callie there's no way in hell I'm messing it up. She closes the door behind me and I take a few seconds to collect my thoughts. I don't feel like going home, but I know Karev and Mark are still out and I'm not going back to Trixie's, so I decide to text another member of our constructing team to see what they are up to. Twenty minutes later I walk into Joe's. A local bar that's very close to a hospital. I've only been here a few times, I usually don't come to this side of the city because it's out of my way, but this is where Owen wanted to meet up. Makes sense since his girl works at the hospital. Through the busy, tipsy crowd I find Owen in a corner booth with two beers on the table.

"This for me?"

"Go for it." Owen says pushing the glass towards me when I sit down. "How was Trixie's?"

"Let's not talk about it." I take to big gulps of beer and chance a glance around the bar. "Cristina?"

"Still working. Glad you texted cause I was about to head out."

"That's no way to celebrate closing a big deal."

"Trust me I know, I had other plans for tonight."

"Yeah, me too." We continue to talk for thirty minutes and order another round of beers. We've been talking practically nonstop that I don't even realize the dozens of new people in the bar. Owen makes a quick trip to the bathroom and I pull out my phone. Nothing from Callie. Finishing off my second beer, I opt for another one. As soon as I get up and turn around to head to the bar, I see Callie and she's not alone. Some dude is trying to talk to her, but I can tell she's not having it. She has this polite way of being interested without actually being interested. Clearly this guy can't take a hint and decides to put his hand on Callie's hip and pull her closer. No way in hell I'm letting that sleaze ball touch my girl. I decide to make my presence felt and go over to them.

"Can I help you?" I stick myself between Callie and this guy, making sure his hand is no where near my girls body.

"I was talking to the pretty brunette, not you."

"Well she doesn't want to talk."

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asks from her place behind me. Ignoring her, I keep my focus on the douche in front of me.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking to, so I suggest you back the hell up."

"You're with her?" He asks looking to Callie. "Trust me, you could do better." His weak insult goes right by me.

"I'm—"

"Yeah, she's with me, jackass." I interject. "So move along." Taking the cue, he moves on to someone else and I turn to face Callie.

"So that's why you wanted time, huh? To go out and hook up with other people? I didn't think we were broken up. You said you wanted some space."

"I do."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to go out now? I'm a grown ass person, I can do what I want just like you."

"Whatever Callie."

"Not that I have to explain myself, but I'm here with Addison. She called after her shift and asked me to come out with her. I didn't want to sit inside sad, so I got dressed up and went out. She's in the bathroom if you don't believe me."

"He was flirting with you."

"I wasn't interested." She coolly responds. "Girls, remember?" She tries to joke.

"He was touching you, I didn't like it."

"Arizona…"

"Can we please just go back to your place? Watch a movie or something? Tonight got out of hand. Please, Callie." I'm practically pleading with her in the middle of the bar and I'm sure I look like a fool to some people, but I don't care. "I wanted to celebrate my good day with you."

"And yet you went to Trixie's first."

"Callie, I got us a table!" Addison yells from a few feet away.

"A few days, okay?"

"Callie, please."

"Bye, Arizona."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Had lots of free time today so here's a quick update.**

Callie's POV

"…and you'll be here tonight for the food delivery, correct?"

"Yep, I'm on it boss!" Kepner cheers as she scribbles down some notes. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I think that's it. Thanks." April excuses herself from my office after we finish our weekly meeting. It's been five days since I last saw Arizona at the bar. Five extremely long days. I'll admit that I miss her, I really do, but my gut told me to take some time so that's what I did. We haven't spoken once. I've thought about sending her a quick text just to check in with her, but I never go through with it. Luckily, work has been keeping me busy. Being the manager of one of the most popular restaurants in the city is no easy task. People expect a lot from me and I have to deliver.

"Callie?" April voices over the walkie talkie.

"Go for Callie." I respond.

"Arizona is at the front. Can I send her back?" Shit, I definitely wasn't expecting that. I thought maybe she would call or text first. I'm not sure if I'm ready to see her. "I can tell her you're busy or something?"

"Uh no, no. That's okay. Yeah, you can send her back."

"Copy." I take the few seconds I have to clean up my desk and run my hand through my hair. I hear a couple soft knocks hit the door and I get up to open it.

"Arizona, hey." I answer. "Please come in."

"Thanks." Stepping into my office, we stand awkwardly for a few seconds in front of each other before I finally lead us over to my couch to have a seat. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Same. I'm sorry for just showing up, but I needed to see you. I haven't heard anything and I didn't know if that was a good sign or not. I miss you, Callie." She scoots forward and places a hand on my thigh. "I don't like this time apart. I miss you. Everything about you. Please tell me you've gotten enough space."

"You're not alone. I miss you too. I just have this doubt that you're not all the way in this. I don't want to force you into anything."

"You're not forcing me to do anything. I care about you so much. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I'm all in. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to hold your hand when we walk through the mall. I want to lay on the couch all day with you and eat junk food and watch movies. I want to have lazy Sundays where we make pancakes before I drag you back to bed and we fool around. I want to meet your friends and family and tell them how much I adore you. Everything you want I want, and yeah it sounds cheesy as hell, but I don't care."

"I want all of that too, I'm just nervous. I'm nervous because I really like you, but that also means you can hurt me and I'm tired of getting hurt."

"I can't promise that we won't have a fight or two, but I swear I would never intentionally hurt you." Arizona says to be. I can tell by the look in her eye she's being truthful and honest. "How about a date? Let me take you out tonight."

"A date?"

"Yep! Nothing too fancy, but we go out, eat, talk, and at the end I try to get my way with you." She winks at me. "I would offer to cook, but I'm nowhere as good as you and I don't want to embarrass myself."

"I like the idea, but how about we order in? Working all day at a restaurant kind of makes me lose interest in them. That's why I like to cook so much at home instead of going out."

"Say no more. We'll order in. I'm actually done for the day, so just let me know when you get off?

"I have a business meeting with a distributer in an hour, but after that I can come over."

"Perfect!" She practically yelps with glee. "So I'll see you later?"

"You will." I nod back. "I'll text you when I'm on my way."

Close to two hours later I finally arrive at Arizona's. Ever since she left my office I've been thinking about her. The space has been okay, but I miss her entirely too much and she's willing to try and that's all I can ask. I just feel that we have a connection and I'm not sure that I just want to throw that away without pursing it. The Trixie incident was just a misstep. Take that away, and our young relationship has been damn near perfect.

"Hey baby." Arizona welcomes me into her place and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm extremely glad you're here."

"I want to be here."

"Good. I was starting to think I was losing you." She confesses. I didn't think our time apart would affect her this much, but apparently it has.

"You weren't losing me. My mind was just all over the place. I thought it over and I enjoy my life much more with you in it than out of it."

"So is our break officially over?" Arizona's face almost burst with joy.

"It is, that is if you want it to be."

"Hell yes I do!" She wraps be up in a big hug, effectively lifting me off the ground. "I don't think you realize how much I missed you." She grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss. "And I really missed doing that. You hungry? Tell me what you want and I'll order it." She passes me a take-out menu before plopping herself on the couch and clicking on the television. "You know you got me into that couponing show and I recorded a few episodes, we can watch while we wait for the food."

"I knew you'd come around to it." I smile as I make my way over to her. "It's so good, right?"

"It is." She replies looking at me. When she stares longer than normal I get slightly self-conscious.

"What do I have something on my face?" I feel my face for anything, but she shakes her head no. "What is it?"

"Nothing, you're just very beautiful. I could look at you all day." She earnestly responds. "I thought about you all the time."

"So did I." Kicking off my shoes and hiking up my skirt just enough, I push her back on the couch so she's flat on her back and move to sit on her legs. "I've been craving your touch too."

"You have, huh?" Leaning forward to rest up on her elbows, her mouth breaks out into a sly grin.

"I have." I press my chest down against hers and connect our lips. One of her hands immediately grabs the back of my head and holds me close against her face. She sucks my tongue into her mouth as I start grinding my hips down on her. "You know what I'm thinking?" I ask pulling my lips away from her and kissing on neck.

"Hopefully the same thing as me." She breathes out. I feel her hands push my skirt up further and squeeze my ass.

"I'm thinking tonight is the night for us." Pulling back to look in her eyes, I begin unbuttoning her shirt revealing her breasts trapped in a black bra.

"Wait, really?" She asks almost unsure of my response. Instead of answering, I lean forward and place kisses on each of her breast. I pull the left cup down and take a pert pink nipple in my mouth and run my tongue over it. I open my mouth wider to take more of her into my mouth and swirl my pink muscle around all her soft skin. "Are you sure…fuck that feels good…I mean we can wait."

"Do you want to wait?" I pull back and raise an arched eyebrow as my hands begin fumbling with her jeans. "Cause I sure as hell am done waiting." Once I get her jeans open I pull my shirt off along with my bra and toss them to the side.

"You really have great tits, babe." Her eyes go wide at my naked chest and I can't help but chuckle at her reaction. I almost certain I can feel her dick growing underneath me.

"Arizona, focus." I playfully snap my fingers at her. "I don't want to wait any longer." I resume my hip grinding and trace her eyes as she scans them over my body.

"I just want to make sure cause of my…situation that you're really okay with it."

"I promise you I'm okay." I appreciate her being respectful and making sure I'm okay, but at this point I just really, really want to have sex with her. I've gotten wet just thinking about her filling me and now I want the real thing.

"Good, cause I've been waiting so long for this." Her hands fly to my chest and she begins kneading my breasts as I continue grinding down on her.

"Do you have condoms?"

"Of course…they're in my nightstand in the room."

"Good. I'll go get one." I bend down and kiss her lips before getting off her. "When I get back I want those pants and gone." I wink back at her as I scamper into her room. Pulling open the drawer I push everything around until I find what I'm looking for. "Jackpot!" Once I find a condom I'm back in the living room and see a naked Arizona lying on the couch rubbing her length up and down.

"Fuck, you look so hot like that."

"Take off your skirt." She demands. Her bright blue eyes have turned darker with lust and I decide to make a little show out of it. Holding the wrapped condom in my mouth, I slowly pull down the zipper of my black pencil skirt and shimmy it down my legs. I'm stark naked with the exception of my lace underwear. "Come here and sit on my lap." I'm kinda liking this bossy Arizona, so I happily follow her lead and straddle her hips. "Lift up." Pushing up on my knees, she takes her hard and very erect dick and runs it up and down my panty-covered slit, teasing me. "How's that feel, baby?" I feel myself getting wetter and wetter as the tip of her dick runs over my folds.

"So, so good. I need more. I want you." She takes the condom from me and opens it. I use that brief time to get ride of my soaked panties.

"Let me." I take the condom from her and roll it down her long length.

"Baby, look at me." A flash of nerves come over me and I can tell Arizona sensed it. "We can go slow. Wanna move to the bedroom?"

"No, no I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Of course." Her concern for me eases any nerves or worries I had and I lean down to kiss her. With one hand on my back and the other grabbing one of my ass cheeks, she pull my closer to hers. Our slow kiss quickly heats up and I'm more than ready now. "I'm so wet, baby. I want you to fuck me, Arizona." At the worst fucking possible time my phone decides to ring. I start to pull back, but Arizona doesn't let me.

"Ignore it."

"I can't…fuck!" I say leaning back on my knees. "It's the restaurant. I have a special ring tone for it. I have to get it."

"Right now?" She disappointedly asks with shock written on her face.

"Yeah. I'm so, so, sorry." Getting off my girlfriend I run to my bag and grab my phone. " _Kepner, the place better be on fire."_ I answer angrily.

 _"_ _No, not on fire, boss. That would be horrible, but we do need you down here. It's another one of those crazy nights."_

 _"_ _Megan is the night manager tonight, can she handle it?"_

 _"_ _People are asking for you specifically. Nothing bad, but a couple just spend close to three thousand dollars on food and drinks and is dying to meet Callie Torres herself. Also, I just checked the books again and we have another group of VIPs coming in within the hour. Your presence is good for those situations."_

 _"_ _Shit, I forgot about that. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can._ " As soon as I speak the words, I see a deflated Arizona get up, pull off the condom, and put on her boxers. _"Bye."_

"I have to run."

"Yeah, I gathered." She says passing me my clothes. "Timing sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"You gonna be there all night? I could order your food and you could come back later."

"I'll probably stay to help close." I reply putting on my clothes. "VIPs usually stay late. You wouldn't happen to have some underwear I could wear. These are kinda wet."

"Hot babe." She laughs. "All I really have are boxers."

"That's fine. I think I have an extra pair in my office. I need a mirror."

"Bedroom."

"Right." I walk into her room and she follows me. I fix my outfit in the mirror and she passes me a brush for my hair. "I wanted this to be our night."

"Me too." She kisses my neck and smoothens my shirt. "Don't worry. We can try again."

"You bet your ass we will." Turning around to face her, I give her a peck on the lips. "Call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's good. You free tomorrow night?"

"Yea—wait no. I'm having drinks with Addie. Wait, you should come too! She's dying to talk to you."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be. In fact, she'll love it. Come with me."

"If you want me there I'll be there."

"Yay! Okay, I have to leave. Talk to you later."

"Text me when get home. I don't care how late it is."

"I will." I give her a kiss on her cheek and bring my lips up to her ear. "And just so you know, the next time we're alone I plan on fucking you all night long. And once that's done you're going to sit back and watch as I give you the best blow job you've ever had. _Trust me_."

 **Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them! They actually help me shape each chapter cause I have no clue where I'm going with this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

Shit, shit, shit. I'm running late. I hate being late especially now when I'm on my way to meeting up with my girl and her best friend. Callie and I are officially back together, per our little discussion last night, but I still want to prove to her I'm the person for her and being late isn't a good sign. Once I arrive at the place I throw my keys to the valet and go inside.

"Hey, I'm here with the Torres party."

"Of course. We were expecting you, Arizona. Follow me." The hostess leads me throw a very crowded restaurant and I feel out of place. I'm not a fancy dining person. I like dive bars and sports bars, clearly that's a difference between me and Callie, but for her I'll dress up and dine with the rich.

"Callie, your guest is here."

"Great, thanks Sasha." The hostess disappears and I slide into the booth next to my girl with Addison on the other side. "You made it!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I went home to change and then I got stuck in miles of traffic."

"Well you clean up nice." Addison tells me. "Callie told me you're a beer girl, so I ordered you one. Drink up." She says pushing the glass in front of me.

"Thank you." As I take my sip, I notice Addison eyeing me. "Is everything okay?"

"I have to say Miss Blonde Bombshell, that face of yours is deceiving. When I first met you I thought you were about as innocent as a one year old, but then my best friend is calling me upset because you stepped on out her. With strippers no less. I'm not liking that one bit." I guess winning over her best friend isn't going to be as easy as I originally planned. "Care to explain?"

"I didn't 'step out' on Callie. I celebrated a big day at work with a couple of colleagues. We talked it out and now we're good." I look to Callie for some help, but she just smiles. "It was a misunderstanding. Now I know where Callie stands on everything."

"I think it was more than that."

"Addison, with all due respect, it's really none of your business. Callie and I worked it out, right baby?"

"Yeah, you can cool off Addie. Thanks, but it's not needed."

"Fine. I just don't like getting calls from my best friend like that."

"You're a great best friend, Addison. Callie is lucky to have someone like you. If I may ask, how come we're at your place, Cal?"

"Cause it's the best in town. Plus, I can oversee everything and hang out with you and Addison."

"So you're working tonight?"

"No, I'm off, but I'm here. Just keeping an eye on stuff."

"So Arizona, what kind of music do you like?" Addison asks redirecting the conversation to me.

"I listen to a little bit of everything. Well not jazz. It kind of bores me. But pretty much everything else."

"Ladies, can I get you all some appetizers?" A waiter inquires.

"Jackson, this is my girlfriend Arizona. You already know, Addie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You've got our boss walking around here all smiley, so thank you." He grins.

"Just bring us out some small dishes, we'll be drinking most of the night. Don't want anything too heavy."

"Right on it, boss. Another round of drinks?"

"Addie and I will take another round of martini's. Arizona, you good for now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll be back with your drinks then." Jackson charms with a smile as he leaves our table.

"Please tell me he's single." Addison asks watching Jackson walk away. "That face shouldn't go to waste."

"I don't think so. I think him and April are heating up."

"Work place romance. Dangerous, but hot. I've got to pee. I'll be back." The redhead excuses herself leaving me and my girl alone.

"She's a wild one." I take another sip of my drink, thankful for some alone time with my girl.

"She had two martinis before you got here."

"So how much did you tell her about the Trixie's thing?"

"Pretty much everything, but I didn't mention some stripper grabbed your junk. I'm not sure it's my place to tell her about that. You look nice by the way. A red blouse looks good on you."

"Thanks, baby. You're looking very sexy this evening yourself." I press my lips on hers and lean into a deep kiss. Turning my body fully towards her, I run my hand up a smooth, tan thigh. I take a risk and move my hand between her thighs and under her skirt. As I reach higher and higher my fingers are met with her center. Her naked center. "Holy fuck, you're not wearing any underwear, are you?" I whisper in my ear. I look around and luckily for us we're towards the back in the dimly lit restaurant.

"Nope." She purrs into my ear. "My pussy is waiting for you." I run my fingers through her folds, but she pushes my hand away. "Later."

"Not fair." To say the sexual tension is building between us is a major understatement.

"So, what did I miss?" Addison ask returning to the table refreshed. "Oh right, I was asking Arizona about herself. So, any siblings?"

"Actually yes. I have one brother, Tim."

"What does he do?"

"He plays hockey."

"Like in his spare time?"

"No, like professionally."

"I didn't know that." Callie comments turning towards me.

"Well you never asked, babe. He plays for the Pittsburgh Penguins back East. He's really good."

"Is he single?" Addie asks showing more interest. "Cause I could totally get into hockey."

"He actually is, and he actually prefers women who aren't into hockey because it runs his life 24/7."

"Perfect!"

"Addison you're not going to date my girlfriends brother. That would be weird." Callie scrunches up her face in disgust. "Try someone who lives in this time zone."

"Whatever…" She brushes off the comment. "Look, if he comes in town to visit, let me know Arizona."

"I will." Feeling a little bit more relaxed, I finish my beer and Jackson comes over to deliver the ladies their martini's and gets me a refill. Once we get more drinks and the food begins to come to the table, the conversation is much more loose.

"I'm obsessed with these Enchiladas, Callie. I swear it's the best thing on the menu."

"I just try to bring a little Mexican flavor to Seattle. It's in my blood." My girl proudly brags. "I'm just happy I can share my family recipes with people. Food brings so many people together. At the end of the day everyone loves to eat."

"Damn straight they do." I mumble between bites. "What am I eating? It's delicious."

"That my dear is Shrimp Ceviche. We use a special family seasoning along with some fresh lime juice, cilantro, and a few other things." She grips my thigh and moves her lips next to my ear. "Don't get too full. We've got activities later." Her hand moves up to grab my junk and I jump a little in my seat.

"Jackson sweetheart, can you bring us some more drinks?" Addison stops the young waiter in his tracks.

"Of course. I'll get right on it." We end up drinking and eating for the next two hours. Good thing we were in the back because we laughed practically the whole time. I see why Addison and Callie are best friends. Their banter is hilarious. I excuse myself to go the bathroom, but really I'm looking for Jackson.

"Hey, how much is the bill. I'll take care of it."

"Oh, Callie always eats free. Don't worry about. She's the manager of the place, plus her dad owns the entire restaurant chain."

"Yeah I figured, but I don't mind paying. She doesn't have to know."

"Okay." He punches some numbers on the screen and pulls up our tab. "The total for this evening is $476.86."

"Jesus Christ, are you serious? How expensive is this place?" I question rhetorically. "Put it on my card." I hand him my debit card and wince as he slides it through. I make a decent living, but I can't spend almost five hundred dollars on meals every week." I add a tip, sign the bill, and return to the table. "Our secret, okay?"

"Of course." Back at the table, I decide to call Addison a car service because she's in no shape to drive.

"Tonight, has been fun. We must do it again. I need to get home and sleep this off cause I've got babies to deliver tomorrow night." The redhead stumbles as she stands up, but Callie and are quick to catch her. We see to it that she gets in the car safely.

"You drove here, right?"

"Yeah, but I probably shouldn't drive either."

"I only had a martini and a half. I don't like to drink too much when I'm at the restaurant. Back to your place?"

"Yes please!" We wait for the valet to bring the car around, and she gets into the drivers seat. "Make yourself comfortable. I gotta take a leak." As soon as we get inside my apartment I head straight to the bathroom. Once I finish my business, I wash my hands, dry them on a towel, and head back into my bedroom. "Hey, so I was thinking-holy mother of god, you're naked." Laying on her back in the middle of my bed, Callie is one thousand percent naked. The only thing she's wearing is a sexy smile.

"You just going to stand there, or…." I practically fall on my face as I kick off my shoes and pull off my shirt. I move further into the room, throwing my bra aside and kicking my pants aside.

"Tonight was the longest night of my life." Callie announces sitting up. "Don't get me wrong, I love my best friend, but sometimes she just talks, and talks, and talks."

"Uh huh…" I gulp.

"I could barely keep up with her cause all I was thinking about was you." Coming forward, she sits on the edge of the bed and pulls my hips towards her. She swiftly pulls my boxers down and starts stroking my dick with two hands. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this again." She works me up till I'm nice and stiff again. I can barely say anything because just having her hands on my feels amazing. I close my eyes for a second and next thing I know I feel her tongue lick the tip of my dick. My eyes pop open and she smirks up at me. "You like that, huh?"

"Mhmmm." I lean down to kiss her and move us back up the bed. My growing need between our bodies is evident, so I reach over to my night stand and grab a condom. I'm not sure if Callie's on birth control, but I guess that's a conversation for another time. This time I put condom on myself and kiss her again. There's no hint of resistance or any sign that I should stop. She plunges her tongue in my mouth and pulls me closer against her. As she spreads her legs, I slip a hand between our already warm bodies and enter her slowly and gently. I hear a breath get caught in her throat and she momentarily moves her lips away from mouth.

"I'm good." She moans, and I thrust into her again, this time deeper and more forceful. "More baby, give me more." I continue pushing into her until I buried deep inside her wet pussy. I speed up my thrusts putting more energy into each one.

"Shit, you feel amazing Callie."

"Fuck me harder, Arizona." She curls a leg around me, which allows me to penetrate her at a different angle. "Yes! Yes! Oh god, yess!" Callie cries out. "Fuck my pussy, baby" Pushing up on my arms gives me more leverage as I continue to pound into her. Our bodies are hot and slick and her large, brown tits are bouncing heavily up and down.

"Mhmm, I love how wet you are." The sounds of our fucking echoes throughout the room as our bodies slap against each other.

"Yesss…fill me up…God, I can't wait to taste you cum." I didn't realize how much of a dirty talker she was, but I'm definitely into to it. Two can play this game.

"You like how I fuck you, Callie? You like my big, fat dick inside you, don't you?" I decide to take things up a notch, so I pull out of her and flip her over. Before she can complain, I pull her back up on her knees and enter her from behind. "Your ass is amazing, baby." I give it a smack and resume driving my cock deep inside her warm depths. I lean forward and grab both of her breasts in my hands, squeezing them and pulling on her nipples.

"Don't s-stop…don't fucking stop." Callie begs me. "Make me cum." I know I'm on edge, but I'm not stopping until Callie gets all she can take. I grab her hips again and push into her harder and harder. I can see her cum spilling out of her and down her thighs. "Mmhmm, you feel so good." I feel her body begin to tremor and I know we're both close. After a few more thrusts her knees give out and she falls forward. I manage to fall towards the side of her and we both lay quiet as we collect our breathes.

"I'll-I'll be right back, babe." She waves her hand in my directions, but clearly she's still trying to come to. Heading into the bathroom, I dispose of the condom and throw some cold water on my face. My face is still flushed and some of my hair is sticking on my face. I return to the bedroom to find Callie on her back once more. She pats the mattress for me and I don't hesitate to join her. As soon as I lay down, half her body covers mine and she gives me another kiss.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Most definitely. I don't think I've cum that hard before."

"We'll you're welcome." I kiss her forehead and push some of her black hair out the way. "I didn't know if any of it was too much."

"It was perfect. Promise we won't wait that long to do it again."

"Promise. I really like you, you know that?"

"I like you too a lot, baby. And you know what else I like?"

"Enlighten me."

"I like when you slap my ass." She says wiggling her butt.

"Good, cause that ass is mine."

"Now you just lay here…" She says moving down the bed. "I've got something I've been really looking forward to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Callie's POV

I was happy to wake up in Arizona's bed, but disappointed when she was already awake and in the shower. Well I guess out the shower now since the water just turned off. Shame, I would've joined her.

"Hey, you're awake!" She comes out of the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around her body and one drying off her hair. "Did the shower wake you? It can be loud sometimes."

"It wasn't the shower. I rolled over and your side was empty. You leaving already?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I have to be at the site at one of our buildings soon. You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"You sure you don't have ten minutes?" I pull her towel off and she collapses on the bed on top of me. "Cause I can be really good in ten minutes."

"Believe me, I know." She gives me a quick kiss, but pushes herself off the bed and starts putting on clothes. "But I'm already running late." Yeah I'm a little disappointed, but I understand. I have to get into work myself as well.

"Well can I at least make you some breakfast? I can whip up some eggs and toast fast."

"Sounds good, but I have very little food in my place. I'll grab something on site. Don't worry about me. I'm going to leave a spare key on the kitchen counter so you can lock up. Take your time." She pulls her hair up into a messy bun and pulls on some boots. "You look sexy in my bed naked."

"Am I seeing you tonight?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I'll call you later with details. Now I'm officially late and I desperately hate being late." Another kiss and she's out the front door. After checking my phone for any important texts and emails, I slip on my clothes from last night and head out. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to keep the spare key. Does she want me to have it? Or was it just so I could lock up? We've only been together for two months; it seems a little early to be swapping house keys. Anyway, I go home, freshen up properly and head into the restaurant.

"Callie, how was your night?" April greets me. "I heard it was packed in here last night, as usual."

"It was good. I was here in the back with Arizona and April. Do you know if Jackson is in? I want to expense our meal last night to my personal account."

"He closed, so he's not coming in for a few more hours, but I can pull up his bills from last night."

"Of course! I forget we could do that. Yeah, that would be great." This is why I love April. She remembers everything. Literally everything. She could probably tell me how many hours each one of my waiters worked last year without even looking it up. She pulls out her iPad and the software that keeps all of our receipts.

"How much damage? We were at table 48."

"One second…the bill was $476 and come change, but it looks like it was already paid for."

"That's impossible. He didn't bring a bill to the table. Cash or credit?"

"Credit. The card swiped belongs to Arizona Robbins."

"You mean my Arizona Robbins?" I take the tablet from her hand and check for herself. "Why would she pay the tab? She doesn't have to do that."

"It's sweet. Maybe it's a pride thing. Or maybe she just wants to contribute to your business."

"I guess so, but…never mind. I'll be in my office." I give her back her iPad and head into my office. As soon as I sit the down, the person I'm thinking about calls me. "Hey Arizona."

"Calliope! It's always good to hear your voice. You have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"First, sorry again I had to dip out quick this morning. I'm pretty much swamped all day, but I have something planned for us around seven."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise! I'll text you the details."

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever you have on is fine. I promise."

"Okay. Last night did you—"

"Did I what?"

"Nothing. It's okay. I'll see you later."

At seven o'clock on the dot I pull up the location Arizona texted me. I'm confused at where I am because I just see a big, empty half built building. Maybe it's one of the projects she's working on. "Arizona?" I walk towards the building and hear footsteps.

"Callie, you made it. Perfect! Come with me." She immediately pulls me along. I follow her up three stories of wooden stair cases. Once we get to the top there's an unbelieve unobstructed view of Lake Union. "It's beautiful."

"Wow. It's gorgeous, Arizona. What are we doing here?"

"Well this is an office building I'm working on. That's why I had to leave fast this morning because there was a problem with the permits, but we got is squared away."

"Are we allowed to be here?"

"Yes…and no. But it's okay. I thought we could paint."

"Paint?"

"Yeah." She pulls a cover off the floor and there are two blank rectangular canvases, small bottles of paint, and paint brushes. "It helps me relax and this view in incredible, I thought we could take advantage of it. What do you say?"

"I say I love the idea!" I love when Arizona shows her sweet, compassionate side. In all honesty, all sides of her are wonderful, but the sweet, fluffy side is what initially drew me to her.

"The floors aren't completely done, so I've got us a few blankets." She lays out another blanket and I take a seat. "Also, I've got wine!" She runs into another room and comes back with a basket. She pulls out two red plastic cups and a bottle of red wine. "Crap, I forgot a bottle opener. Hey, do you have the spare key I gave you? I can pull a cork with a key."

"Yeah." I pull the spare key out my pocket and pass it to her. After a few tries the cork finally comes out and she fills our cups. "My little handy woman." I notice she stuffs the key in her pocket, so I guess that answers the questions if it was mine to keep or not.

"I've also got crackers, gummy bears, and grapes in the basket. I've also got a bunch of more blankets since the building isn't completely done. If you get chilly, let me know."

"What are you going to paint?" I ask as she sits across from me and pours some green paint on her canvas.

"I'm not sure. I kind of just go with the flow. You?"

"Surprise. I'll show you at the end."

"Fair enough. So tell me, Calliope. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Antarctica." My answer surprises her and she looks at me waiting for an explanation. "It's the only continent I haven't been to. "You?"

"So many places. Italy would be cool. Or maybe Tahiti." She keeps her eyes focused on her work in front of her. I notice she bites the side of her lip when she's in deep concentration and it's really cute. "I like traveling, but don't get a chance to do it much."

"We should plan a trip."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Nothing big, but maybe a weekend getaway."

"Okay, I think I can accommodate my schedule. Aren't weekends busy for restaurants?"

"Yeah, but if I plan in advance I can make sure the place is covered. My turn to ask a question. Favorite childhood memory?"

"Easy. My dad took me and my brother to see Michael Jordan play. All three of us love sports, and MJ is easily one of the best. He even high-fived my hand when he went into the tunnel at halftime. It was awesome! Tim was so jealous. You?"

"My first concert. It was Britney Spears. I had front row seats. I was a huge Britney fan. I lost my voice halfway through the show."

"Don't laugh, but my first concert was the Pussycat Dolls."

"You're lying!" I giggle into my cup of wine and finish it off.

"Nope. A good friend of mine, Debbie, got tickets. She begged me to go. I looked them up online and saw how extremely hot they were. Their songs were okay. Anyway, I got to watch them dance around the stage for two hours."

"I wouldn't have guessed that at all."

"I know. Speed round. Grilled cheese or peanut butter and jelly?"

"Easy. PB&J. Italian food or Thai?"

"Ohhh. I'll go with Thai." She quickly responds. "Cake or pie?"

"Cake. Skiing or surfing?"

"Alternative, snowboarding!"

"How come we didn't talk about any of this stuff on our earlier dates?"

"Cause all we did was eat and then go back to my place or your place and watch television. At dinner we always made googly eyes at each other. Okay, I'm done."

"Lemme see!" She turns her canvas around to me and holds it up to me.

"It's a forest! Okay, it's really just a bunch of plants, but you get what I mean. I never said I was good at painting I just like to do it."

"It's cute."

"Let me see yours."

"Don't laugh." I lightly warn.

"I only laugh if it's funny." All I did was paint my name repeatedly in different colors, so it's not that exciting, but I like it.

"Babe, you only wrote your name." She comments trying to hold back a big laugh. "I thought you were Picasso. I like it though." Arizona leaves over to place a kiss on my lips. "Can I keep it?"

"Only if I can keep yours."

"Fine. We'll do a swap. They need some time to dry then we can leave." She clears the basket and supplies out the way and lies down. I lie directly next to her with my head on her chest.

"This was different."

"Different good?"

"Mhmmm." She pulls another blanket over us and we sit in comfortable silence and stare out at the lake. "So tell me about this building."

"It's going to be an office building with two hundred and fifty offices. There's a gym and cafeteria in the basement. A relaxation longue the on second floor and small coffee bars on each floor. The owner has a fancy technology company and they create software that's practically on everyone's phone."

"Damn, I wouldn't mind working here."

"Right? This place is going to be awesome. If you come by my office I can show you the blue prints."

"Remind me to stop by sometime."

"Shit. I got you something and I left it in the car. I'll be right back."

"Hurry, it's chilly without you."

"Be back in five." She pecks my lips and dashes off.

"Hey your ph—" Her phone fell out her pocket, but I guess she'll get it when she comes back. After a few seconds her phone rings and the name "Jules" shows up. I decide to let it ring and it soon stops. Then it starts ringing again with the same name. I contemplate answering because maybe it's important since they called twice, but I leave it alone. It's not my phone and it's not my business. Then she gets three texts messages from all from Jules.

"Roses for my lady." Arizona comes back with a bouquet of and hands them to me. "You like them?"

"Love them. Thanks. I've got a place for them at home. You left your phone and someone named Jules called you and texted you."

"Oh. Did you answer it?" She says checking her phone.

"No, was I supposed to?"

"No." She lies down again and I move my head back to her chest.

"Is she a friend of yours?"

"No, definitely not. I forgot I even gave her my number."

"How do you know her?"

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" I can sense that I touched a nerve, so I drop the subject. At least for now. "I'm gonna refill my cup, you want some more?" My blonde grabs the wine bottle and fills up her cup.

"No, I'm good. I will take some gummy bears though. Arizona, is this Jules girl…"

"She's nobody Callie. So please drop it." She harshly spews out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, but Jules is no one anymore. I don't want you doubting me. I'm in this with you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Okay?" I push any insecurities away and decide to just trust and believe my girlfriend. "You're my girlfriend and I like you a lot. Like a lot a lot." She said I have nothing to worry about, so I'll take her word for it.

"Okay, I believe you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arizona's POV

"Hey is Jules in?" I ask the waiter at the bar. "I need to speak to her."

"Arizona, haven't seen you in a while. I'm sure Jules would love to see you. She's in the back in her room getting ready. Third door on the left."

"Thanks." I head towards the back. Yeah, I've been back here a few times and I'm not exactly proud of it, but it what it is. This time I'm on a specific mission. Jules has been texting and calling me for close to two weeks. It's basically gotten to the point of harassment. Either way, I haven't answered anything, but I figure I need to see her to make sure I send my message loud and clear. I get to her door and knock first and wait for a voice to tell me it's okay to come in.

"Arizona, I knew you be back." Jules greets me when I enter her room. "I've been trying to reach you for a while now."

"Really?" I play dumb. "You know I got a new number, let me add my new info to your phone."

"Ohh. I got ya. Here," She says passing me her phone. "Punch your new stuff in." I happily take her phone and go to her contact list. I find my name and delete all of my info so she can't reach me ever again. I toss her phone back to her.

"There. Deleted."

"What the hell, Arizona?" She yells standing up from her seat and stepping towards me. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you've been annoying the hell out of me for almost two weeks! If someone doesn't respond that doesn't mean keep trying, it means they don't want to talk. We had a thing, it lasted for three weeks. It's been over for months. I don't need you trying to contact me. I'm not interested."

"Funny, you weren't saying any of that when my mouth was on your dick."

"Shut up, Jules. If I led you on I'm sorry, but please leave me the hell alone."

"Is cause of that Callie chick, isn't it?"

"Keep her name out your mouth!" I snap. "You know nothing."

"She'll leave you once she finds out that you're a freak, and then you'll come running back to me."

"Never in my wildest dreams will I come back to you. Leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine. If that's what you want, but I'm telling you right now if you walk out that door I'm telling every waiter, dancer, security person, and manager to never let you in this place again."

"Fine with me." I leave her room and make sure to slam the door on the way out. I leave the club and head straight to my car. I head to the airport to pick up Callie. She's been out of town for three days on a business trip. We've texted on and off, but she's been busy with meetings so we didn't get to talk as much as we would've liked.

"Callie!" I wave towards through the heavy crowd of passengers. Her face lights up in a smile when she sees me and I move faster to get to her. "There's that gorgeous face." I say wrapping her up in a hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" I give her a kiss and take her bag for her. "Do you have another bag?"

"Yeah, it should be at baggage claim." We head down together to collect her other bag and exit the airport.

"You want me to take you home to do you want come to my place?"

"Your place. It's closer and I'm tired." On our way home we exchange work stories and have easy conversation. "You mind if a take a nap? Traveling makes me sleepy." She asks once we get inside.

"Not at all. I could use some rest too." We strip down to our underwear and get in my bed. Within five minutes we are both knocked out. Our quick nap turned into a long snooze because when I wake up it's almost three in the morning. I use the bathroom and when I come out Callie was waking up too.

"So much for a quick nap, huh?" She laughs sitting up in bed.

"I guess we were both more tired than we thought."

"I think I sleep better when you're with me."

"Me too." I grab a big t-shirt from a drawer and pass her one. "You want something to eat. I don't think anyone delivers this late, but I went to the store the other day. I'm really good at making pasta."

"You know I'm actually craving something sweet."

"Want to make brownies? I got the ingredients."

"Ummm yess! How is that even a question?" She practically leaps out the bed and heads into the kitchen. She goes into my refrigerator and pulls out all the stuff we need. I look into the cabinets and pull out some bowls and brownie mix.

"You know what's missing?"

"I think we have everything?" She says looking at the covered countertop. I pull out my phone and play a Britney Spears song through my apartment speakers. As soon as she hears the music she looks at me with an amused grin. "Now we have everything."

"Oh you think that's funny, huh Miss Pussycat Dolls?" She questions as she bobs her head to the beat. "Britney is a legend."

"Nothing funny about it, babe. Although you said you were a good dance so I expect to see some dance moves." I bump my hip against hers and crack an egg into the mixing bowl. It takes us a longer than usual to actually put the brownies in the oven, partly because we took a few mini dance breaks and got carried away. Once the chocolate treats in the oven, we begin cleaning up.

"You know eating the batter is always my favorite part."

"Go for it." I pass her the dirty dish and she scrapes some out with her finger. Just as I think she's about the lick it, she smears it on my cheek. "Nice, real nice."

"It looks much better on you." She laughs. "You know what, your other cheek is missing some."

"Callie…" I lightly warn and back away from her.

"Don't run from me now, babe." She scrapes more batter out of the bowl and mashes it against my other cheek. "Now if that isn't cute I don't know what is?" She smirks happily. I take the bowl from her and return the favor by smearing some batter on her shirt.

"Arizona!"

"Chocolate looks really good on you too!"

"Jokes on you, this is your shirt." She says lifting it up and taking it off.

"Damn, your right. I guess that means…." I gather some more batter on my fingers and run them down her chest. "Look at that! A masterpiece." I say very pleased with myself. She looks at me contemplating her next move.

"Guess this means I need a shower." She strips out of her bra and underwear and walks back into my bedroom and into the bathroom with me right on her heels. She turns on the water and gets in and begins cleaning herself off. I pull off my clothes in a hurry and join her. "But you looked so cute." She comments as the water washes off my chocolate facial.

"I don't do cute. I'm hot."

"Can't argue with you there." Taking me my surprise, she crashes her lips against mine. Once my brain catches up, I grab her by the hips and pull her closer. I thrust my tongue inside of her and she releases the sexist moan I've ever heard. One hand leaves her hip and comes up to grab her left breast. She moans again and it's like music to my ears. Our tongues continue to tangle as she grabs one of my breasts as well. She pushes me back against the cold tiles and massages my breast harder. Her other hand snakes down between our bodies and starts stroking my dick.

"Shit…that feels amazing." I tear my mouth away from hers to get some air lean my head back against the wall as she continues to massage me in all the right places.

"Yeah?" She whispers next to my ear and licks my earlobe. "You're so sexy, Arizona."

"Mmm, so are you Calliope." I feel myself getting harder and harder as she continues to jerk me off.

"I want to feel you inside of me…" She murmurs between neck kisses. "Now." I flip us over so her back is now against the wall and stare into her brown eyes.

"Yeah?" She nods her head and brings my face against hers for another kiss. I slowly push my dick inside of her and she groans out. Her hands grasp my back as pulls me closer as I push all the way into her. Once I'm buried deep inside, I speed up my movements and start thrusting into her.

"Mmm yeah…so good, baby….keep going…" My lips attach to her neck as I kiss and lick her wet skin. A hand reaches around and grabs her ass. She brings a leg up and hooks it around my lower body. I feel myself getting to the edge, so I slow down to more languid thrusts, hoping we both last longer.

"Baby you're so wet."

"It's all for you…I thought about you every night….I started touching myself, god I was so wet."

"Fuck Callie."

"I wanted….yesss, right there….I wanted your mouth on me soo bad…"

"I'm so close." A few more strokes and I bust my load inside of her. We both slump against the wall as we come down from our high. She shuts off the water and grabs us both towels.

"Should we check on the brownies?" She gives me a kiss on the lips and leaves the bathroom. I start brushing my hair in the mirror and it hits me. Shit, shit, fucking shit. Dropping my brush, I run into the kitchen and find Callie sticking a toothpick in the brownies. "Almost done. Maybe a few more minutes. What's with the face, babe?"

"We just had sex in the shower."

"I know and it was amazing!" She grins knowingly.

"No, we had sex in the shower without any protection or anything. I-I mean the last time I checked my swimmers didn't work, but that was like six years ago. And I'm pretty certain I came inside of you. But I got tested for like STDs and stuff last year and I'm good on that front. I went with Karev cause he was nervous and didn't want to go alone and- "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Relax, Arizona." She says holding up and hand. "I went on the pill."

"You did?"

"Yeah, after we did it the first time. I didn't want to think about always grabbing a condom and stuff, and it helps regulates my periods. So it's a win-win." She answers calmly. "I probably should've told you earlier, but it slipped my mind. I guess I could've told you last week when you went down on me, but my mind was focused on that magical tongue of yours." She says more to herself than me. "Now that you mention it that was only the second time we…ya know. You know in my last relationship we had sex all the time. I guess that was the problem. All sex and no talk. It was fun for a while and then-shit, I should probably shut up now. Arizona?"

"Uh yeah."

"I promise everything is okay." She pecks my lips. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"It's alright." The oven dings and Callie's eyes go wide.

"Brownie time! Do you have any ice cream?"

"Yep, check the freezer." I return to the bedroom and throw on another shirt and some boxers.

"So you know how we talked about taking a trip together?" Callie asks placing a bowl in front of me when I join her in the kitchen. "I think I might have something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well my cousin is getting married in Miami soon and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and be my date?"

"I'ld love to be you date, Calliope!"

"Really? That's so good to hear. You'll probably meet my sister and maybe run into my parents. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Great, then it's settled. We're going to Miami!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the block text. I didn't realize that when I uploaded it. It's the same chapter, just more spacing. Thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed it out!_

Arizona's POV

"So, what's the plan again?"

"Baby, I've already told you this four times today. Two on this flight alone. Are you losing your memory? Should I be worried?" My girlfriend lightly chuckles to herself. "There's seriously nothing to worry about. This weekend will be fun." She pats my knee and continues flipping through her magazine.

"Just humor, please." I childishly beg. "Once we land…"

"Yes, once we land we are headed to my sisters house…"

"Aria, right?"

"Correct! We'll probably talk for a little bit, get settled in and then we'll go out for dinner. Probably some drinks and dancing afterwards. I'm going to try and give you the best Miami experience I can in the little time we're spending here."

"And tomorrow?" I ask uneasily.

"Arizona, relax." She says pressing a comforting kiss to my lips. "Everything will be fine. You have the easy part, just show up and be yourself. I have to speak to family members I haven't spoken to in years and act like I like them. Ha!"

"Okay." Letting out a loud sigh, I look out my window and down at the clouds. We should be landing any minute. "Relax…I can do that."

"You know I can help with that."

"With what?" Glancing a look at my beautiful girlfriend, I immediately notice the mischievous smile she's wearing. "Oh no, no, no, Calliope." She tries to run her hand up my thigh and towards my crotch area, but I move it away. While we were lucky enough to have our own row, there are still plenty of other people on the plane all around us, and when it comes to Callie doing sexy things to me I'm not exactly the quietest person. "We'll have time for that later."

"You're telling me you've never done anything on a plane?"

"Nope, and I'm going to keep it that way."

"You sure?" She places a warm kiss under my ear and I feel her tongue poking at my skin. "Cause I can think of something you might really enjoy."

"You're not making this decision any easier, baby." The pilot comes over the loud speaker informing us of our arrival into Miami in twenty minutes. "Let's just land first."

"Fine." She returns to flipping through her gossip magazine and I go back to my book. About an hour we car dropped us off in front of Aria's house, or should I say mansion. This place is huge, especially for just one person. I see why Callie nixed the hotel idea.

"Ready?" Callie looks back at me for confirmation and I nod for her to lead the way. She knocks on the large wooden door and bounces on her feet waiting for her sister to answer. "This place is so huge I'm wonder if she can even hear me knock." She mumbles.

"Mi hermana!" Aria cheers and pulls Callie in for a big hug. "Ya es hora de que llegue. Te he extrañado mucho. ( _It's about time you arrived. I missed you so much_ _)."_ Aria looks to me and I give her a polite smile before looking back her sister and smiling. "Tu chica es muy bonita. Buen trabajo, Callie. ( _Your girl is very pretty. Good job, Callie)._ "You must be, Arizona." Aria steps past her sister and gives me a hug. "It's so good to meet you!"

"You too. Callie has told me a lot about you."

"I hope it's all good." She laughs. "Please, come in. Let me take your bag for you." She reaches for my duffle bag and Callie's. "Get comfortable." I thought the outside of this place was amazing, but in the inside is incredible. It's like something out of a magazine. The large floor to ceiling windows allow for tons of natural sunlight to stream through. Her living room has matching cream colored chairs and couches with a massive television mounted on the wall. The kitchen is all stainless-steel appliances and there's a big double-sided stair case the leads to upstairs.

"Your house is…wow. I mean it's absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you! It's my personal project. Took about three years for me to get everything the way I wanted."

"Well you did a great job with it."

"Callie tells me you're a contractor, do you do houses?"

"Not usually. Mostly office and apartment buildings, but when I first got into it I worked on a few homes. Nothing like this though."

"I don't know why my sister is holding back, but this place was photographed in Architectural Digest last year." Callie mentions. "She's got copies of the magazine all around this place."

"Hey, that was a proud moment." Aria laughs. "I'll go get some drinks. Sit, get settled." Aria walks into the kitchen and I take a seat next to Callie on the couch.

"Your sister seems really cool."

"She is. When we were younger we didn't get along, but once we went to college we got closer and talked almost everyday."

"That's good. Tim and I are close to, but during the season he's really focused so we don't talk as much, but we texted on and off. Speaking of, he wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yep! I've told him all about you and he says your too good for me. I think he thinks I'm making you up cause you're that perfect."

"I'm far from perfect, but I'd love to meet him."

"You will." I give her a kiss just as Aria comes back into the room with glasses of lemonade.

"You ladies are so cute." Aria practically gushes. "Callie is always finding people to date. I'm Miss Single and Lonely over here."

"You date plenty, Aria." Callie responds. "What about that Jason guy? Is that still going on?"

"It was until last week. We kind of called things off. He's super busy and I'm super busy, we barely found time for each other."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, besides if I brought him to the wedding all the family would ask a bunch of questions, so good luck with that tomorrow!" Aria teases. "Anyway, how long have you ladies been dating now?"

"A little over three months now." I proudly answer. Our only relationship hiccup was the strip club situation, but ever since then we've been pretty solid. We have regular dinners, spend most weekends together, and talk everyday whether it be through text or on the phone.

"Wow, time flies huh? That's good. Well I can tell you make my sister happy because every time we talk and she mentions your name her voices gets extra chipper."

"It does not." Callie argues. "It stays the same."

"Sure it does." Aria smirks. "I made dinner reservations for later. I'm sure by now you've eaten at our family place a lot so we won't take you there. We'll take you to another Miami hotspot. You'll love it."

"Sounds good! Can't wait."

"I told her I was going to give her a good Miami experience. I was thinking Flames for after dinner."

"Flames, wow! You think she can handle it?"

"Pshh, of course she can. Arizona can handle anything."

"Uhh, what's Flames?" I ask looking between the two grinning sisters. "You'll see, babe." A phone rings and Aria pulls the device out her pocket.

"Shoot. I've got to take this. I've been waiting on this call all day. Give me twenty minutes. Give her a tour of the house. I put some towels and stuff in the guest room upstairs. I figured your guys would be slipping in the same room. Hope that's okay. Callie, I'll be in my office if you need me." Aria answers her phone and quickly leaves the room.

"So, you want a little tour?"

"Sure." I happily answer. "We can take our bags upstairs and start there." Carrying our luggage up the stairs, we make our way to the second floor and head straight into our room.

"Geez, is every room in this place big?" I gasp at the enormous space our room is. It's twice as big as my room and perfectly decorated.

"Yeah, my sister always wanted a big place. She's worked hard for it too. People think we were handed a lot of stuff, and to some degree we were, but my parents always made sure that we knew we were extremely blessed and that we have to work hard for ourselves and make an honest living."

"You know I was a little intimated to date you. After I learned that your family owned the restaurant and many others, I felt small. You come from this grand family and I didn't know if I could be enough. Not just financially, but socially and stuff."

"I didn't know that. Arizona, your way more than enough. Please don't be intimated by anything."

"I'm not anymore. I just gave myself a little pep talk, besides you don't act like a richy rich type girl. You're very down to earth."

"All credit goes to my parents. Look, I want to show you something." Callie grabs my hand and leads us to the small balcony attached to our room. "Pretty, right?" There's a gorgeous view of the pool right below us and the ocean just behind the tall trees. "I could just stare out here all day."

"I could stare at you all day."

"Arizona." Callie tries to hide the blush that covers her face, but I see it.

"No, I seriously mean it Calliope. You're beautiful. You are truly breathtakingly stunning. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"You're just saying that." She says ducking my eyes, but I take her hand and step closer to her.

"I meant every word, Calliope." It's like this new feeling and sensation came over me. Every time I see her face or hear her voice I get excited. Those butterflies people talk about, yeah I get them. I totally thought that was a myth, but Calliope makes me feel that way. Maybe it's too fast for all of this and I'm not sure she feels the same way. I'm not a romantic person, I try, but it never works well, but for Callie I try. She makes me want to try things, anything to bring a smile to her face. Dare I say it's…love? I'm not sure what that even means. I've never said it out loud to a person, but Callie makes me want to say it. It's only been three months so maybe it's too soon, but I know I love the way Callie makes me feel. I still need time to process all these emotions, but the moment I'm ready I'm telling Callie. I can only hope she feels the same way too.

"Arizona…you still there?" She asks waving a hand in my face. "Did I lose you, baby?"

"Sorry, I just got lost in my brain."

"Ugh, that happens to me all the time at work. I'm going to take a quick shower and freshen up. Feeling a little icky from the plane. Can we finish the tour later?"

"Yeah, of course."

"That food was amazing! I have to back."

"I knew you'd love it!" Aria says as we walk from the restaurant to our next location. We just finished a two hour dinner full of food and drinks. We talked about everything. Callie and Aria have a very similar personality. They almost finish each other sentences. "Now to Flames!"

"So is this a bar, a club, a dance hall?" I question, lacing my fingers with my girlfriends. Our joined hands lightly swing as Aria is only a few steps in front of us.

"It's a little bit of everything."

"They call it Flames cause it's gets super hot in there. It's always packed and after twenty minutes you'll need to go outside for air. It's a total hot spot in Miami. If I do recall, last time Callie and I were here together, she left me after thirty minutes to go flirt with some girl. I didn't see her until the next afternoon."

"Okay, that happened once like eight months ago." Callie quickly defends herself, not that she needed to. I understand. "She was hot though."

We walk the ten minutes it takes to reach the club. There's a long line wrapped around the building, but Aria whispers a few words to the bouncer and we are automatically let in. Once inside we are consumed with the loud music. Strobe lights flash all around as people dance all over the place. Some intimately, others loosely with drinks in there hands. Within two minutes of us arriving, a handsome man comes over to Aria and offers to buy her a drink. Callie pushes her along and soon it's just the two of us.

"You want a drink, babe?" I yell into her ear over the loud music.

"No, I'm good right now. You?" I shake my head no. "Let's dance!" I follow her lead out onto the dance floor and we find a small area for the two of us. The DJ plays a variety of music. A little hip-hop, reggae, Caribbean, and Latin tunes. Our dancing begins pretty lose as we begin dancing closely face to face. The longer we dance the more comfortable we get with each other. My eyes never leave Callie's body as she shakes and wiggles her figure to the beat. I try and copy some of her moves, but let's face it. I'm not nearly as talented in this area, and I definitely don't look as sexy as Calliope. Once she finds a song she really likes, she turns her body into mine and tightens my arms around her waist.

"You're incredibly sexy, you know what?" I whisper in her ear.

"I do cause you tell me all the time." She jokes back. "By the way, you're just as sexy." We find a nice rhythm for a few songs. The excitement in my pants can barely contain it's self as Callie continues to grind her ass into me. As one song transition to the next, Callie pulls me out of the crowd and leads me somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" She doesn't answer, but continues to walk us through the massive mob of people. She knocks on a few doors until she finally pulls us into one. "Oh thank God. It feels good in here." It's a small individual bathroom, but there's a fan blowing cold air in the room.

"I know. People tend to hoard these rooms, luckily I found and empty one." Callie grabs a paper towel and dabs her face before passing me a paper towel too. "Hot out there, right?"

"Hell yes! Flames is a very appropriate name. Do you actually need to use the bathroom, or did you just come in here to cool down?"

"I came to cool down, but to also do this." She pushes me back against the door and in an instant her lips are one mine. It takes me a second to fully grasp the situation, but once I do I hungrily kiss her back. "Do you realize how long I've been wanting to do this?" She says fumbling with my belt and opening my shorts. "First you denied me on the place, which I kinda get. It's a little risky and I'm pretty sure there was baby in the row in front of us, but then…" She effectively pushes down my boxers and shorts and grabs onto my dick with one hand and begins stroking me up and down. "…I felt you, hard as a rock, up against my ass on the dance floor. Do you know how bad that made me want you?" She lowers herself to her knees and strokes me harder with two hands.

"Mmmm, soo good, baby." I barely get out between ragged breathes as my head leans back against the door. "Just like that…"

"You're so big, Arizona…" My eyes flash open once I fell her warm tongue swirl around the head of my dick. "…I just love that it's all mine. I'm getting wet just looking at you."

"Please."

"Please what, baby?" She seductively moans looking up at me. "I need you."

"Good. Cause I want you." I almost lose it watching her take four of my eight inches in her mouth. She looks up at me again and practically grins as she takes the rest of me in her mouth.

"Oh fuckkk." I groan out in deep pleasure. Her hands come up and grab my ass as she slowly begins moving back and forth. She continues her steady pace and her tongue begins swirling around me again. Her moans vibrate against me, which only heightens my feelings. I can hear the bass of the music through the door, but absolutely nothing else matters as she continues to suck me off. She increases her tempo and I quickly being to reach my peak. "Callie…baby…" She nods as she understands wants about to happen. Her hands continue to squeeze my ass and she begins moaning louder and louder, knowing that her noises turn me on even more. Seconds later I tumble over the edge and spill everything into her mouth. My body slumps against the door as she stands up and straightens her dress out.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have survived that on a place." I laugh.

"My plan for the plane was different, but this was much better." She pecks my lips and runs a hand through her hair again. "I thought I especially owed you considering what you did to me two nights ago." Callie winks knowingly. Yeah, two nights ago was something special. I don't know what came over me, but let's just say she moaned my name louder than I've ever heard before. "You know I never thought I'd say this, but I like giving blow jobs. Well to you anyway. It's really hot."

"You have no idea." I say pulling up my boxers and shorts. "You think Aria is looking for us?" "Doubt it. We always lose each other in this place. Now I'm ready for a drink." She starts to open the door, but I grab her wrist and turn her around.

"So just how wet are you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out by the end of the night." She smirks.


	9. Chapter 9

Callie's POV

"Time check?" Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror in my bra and panties, I finish smoothing some lotion on my face and applying some last minute make up.

"Uh, about twenty minutes." Arizona answers. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to put on my necklace, slip on my dress, and finally decide which shoes I'm going to wear."

"Okay." My girlfriend patiently waits for me and sits on the edge of the bed looking at something on her phone. She was smart enough to wake up early to make sure she had plenty of time to get ready for the wedding. For some reason I decide to procrastinate and wait until the last minute to hop in the shower. "You need any help?"

"Actually," I walk back into the bedroom and pull out my necklace I want to wear. "Do you mind helping me with this?" I stand in front of full length mirror that hangs on the wall and look myself over once more.

"Of course." I pass her the silver jewelry and she stands behind me to lace it around my neck. "All done."

"Thank you."

"You look very beautiful by the way." Arizona compliments sweetly to me in the mirror.

"I don't even have my dress on yet."

"Dress or no dress, you still look gorgeous."

"You sure about that?" I question with a small blush on my face.

"Absolutely positive." She places a soft kiss on my cheek. "In fact, I've seen your dress and it's stunning, but I'm also really digging this little get up you have on now." I watch as her hands come around to my torso and up to my chest where she firmly grasps both of my breasts in her hands.

"Arizona…"

"You seemed stressed, baby." She whispers over my neck before placing another kiss there. "Let me help you out."

"We don't have time…I still need to finish getting dressed."

"Can't we spare a few minutes?" Her right hand leaves my breast and travels down to center, and she doesn't waste a second before her hand underneath my thin material and cupping my pussy. "You want me to stop, baby? Just say the word and I will." Her blue eyes stare at me through the mirror and I can feel my arousal heighten and the wetness between my thighs is becoming more evident.

"W-we have some time." My legs unconsciously spread open as I watch her hand move around under my panties and her fingers part my lips. Her other hand dips under my bra cup and tugs on nipple. She moves her body closer to mine and I can feel her hard cock right against my ass.

"I love how wet you get for me, it's so fucking sexy." Her fingers tease and circle my opening as my breathes get shorter and shorter. "You feel so good, baby. My fingers are already soaked."

"Stop teasing me, baby…I need you inside me."

"Hmm, what was that?"

"I need you in—fuck yes." I hiss out as she fills me with two fingers. Wasting no time, she pumps her fingers in and out of me furiously making sure to give special attention to my clit as well. It's hard and fast and hardly any words are spoken as we both try and gasp for air. I practically fall over when I reach my peak, but thankfully Arizona holds me up.

"Damn, that was sexy, Callie." Arizona pulls out of me and I go find a new pair of underwear to put on since she ruined my other ones.

"If we had more time I'd help you out with that." I say pointing to the bulge in her pants. "That thing has given me so many wet dreams."

"Really? Please, do tell."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Arizona brushes her hair once more and I slip on my dress. "Another time, sunshine." Aria knocks on our bedroom door and tells us the car will be ready to pick us up in five minutes. "You know you seem pretty calm for someone who's about to meet my parents."

"Should I be nervous?"

"I don't think so, but you just seem really calm."

"I am. I've got you, I'm in Miami, and we're on vacation. I can't complain."

"I like that attitude, Robbins." I finish putting on my heels and grab my purse. "Alright, it's wedding time!"

Once we arrived at the church, it was very full. Aria, Arizona, and I all sat together. My parents must've got there early because they have almost front row seats. We waved hello and I'm sure we'll meet up with them at the reception. We didn't have too much time to spare as the processional music started playing five minutes after we sat down. The ceremony was sweet and relatively short. Once the happy couple walked down the aisle as husband and wife, all the guests got up and headed towards the party buses that were to take us to the reception. Aria sits in front of Arizona and I with one of my cousins while me and Arizona sit together. As the bus fills up I look for my parents to get on, but they must've taken the other bus. I don't know why I'm so nervous, but I just want the meeting with Arizona to go well.

"I never asked, did you even tell your parents about me?"

"Uh, I just told them I was dating this wonderful woman and I was bringing her to the wedding." I reply, taking her hand in mine. "They didn't ask many questions, so there wasn't much to tell."

"Well I've been told I'm very likeable." She shows off her pearly whites and I can't help but to capture her pink lips in a quick kiss. The ride to the bus is loud and fun. Music is playing, people are telling funny family stories and Arizona seems to be getting along with everyone. When we finally arrive at reception almost everyone make their way over to the open bar.

"Beer, babe?"

"Yeah. I'll go find our seats." We part ways and I head to the bar and request our drinks.

"Please tell that gorgeous blonde is not your girlfriend because I've had my eye on her ever since you two walked into the church."

"Hey, Alyssa." Alyssa is a cousin of mine and we're only two years apart. "She's definitely taken."

"Damn you're lucky."

"I didn't know you were into women."

"Oh I'm not." She quickly replies. "But I'm starting to question myself now." She laughs and gives me a playful shrug. "How ya been, Cal?" We embrace for a quick hug with a few cheek kisses.

"Really good. The restaurant is doing well and I'm dating an amazing woman." I beam proudly and give a glance to my girl.

"Tell me, how long has this been going on? Will all of us be at your wedding in a few months?"

"Wedding?" I scoff. "We don't even live together yet, but we've been dating for three months. What about you, who did you come with?"

"My sister Teresa. We're both single so we decide to come together." The bartender places Arizona's beer and my white wine in front of me and I place a few dollars in the tip bowl. "I see your girl is a hit with the parents."

"What?"

"That's her right?" Alyssa points across the room to the table where Arizona is sitting and she's not alone. Yep, my parents Carlos and Lucia are right by her side talking to her.

"Shit." I mumble to myself. "We'll continue this chat later." Grabbing the drinks, I hurry across the room to my beautiful date.

"Mom, dad!" I plaster a big smile on my face as I greet them. "I see you've met Arizona."

"How dare you, Calliope?" My mother snaps. Arizona looks at me nervously and I hold my breathe. Who knows what Lucia is going to say. "You didn't once mention how gorgeous she was!" I let out a big sigh of relief and take a sip of my wine.

"Jesus, mom. Dramatic much?"

"Calliope you also forgot to tell us she was a contractor." My dad says. "I'm looking to get into the hotel business. Surely Arizona can help us out with that."

"I'd love to." Arizona happily agrees.

"Babe, you don't have to do that." I reply to my girl before turning my attention to my dad. "Daddy she's my girlfriend, not your business associate."

"Calliope is right, Carlos. Leave her alone. So Arizona, do you like kids? Ever think about having one or two. Maybe three or four." I roll my eyes at the line of questioning. I didn't think my parents would start the interrogation right away, but then again I can't be too surprised.

"Mom! This is so not the time for baby talk."

"Let the girl speak for herself. So, Arizona…kids?" My mother asks again.

"You know honestly I never really thought about it. I'm not against the idea though. Kids are cute." She answers diplomatically. This is the first I've heard her mention anything about kids, and while it's way too early for us it's nice to know she's not against it.

"You know Calliope has always wanted children."

"Mom, please stop." I can sense my cheeks are red from embarrassment.

"You want to get married, Arizona?" My dad inquires. "I know a great place to hold a wedding."

"Okay, enough! Can we just drop all of this stuff and enjoy the reception?"

"Oh Carlos look, our daughter is blushing." My mother smiles at me and I just try and hide my face in my wine glass. The DJ informs the room that the bride and groom are about to enter so thankfully my parents go find their seat at the table next to us.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. Your parents seem nice."

"You say that now. Just wait until we have brunch with them tomorrow. They are going to ask you a bunch of questions."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can, but just remember I'll be right at your side." I give her a kiss and we stand as the couple makes their entrance into the room. As the reception goes on, Arizona and I chat with the people at our table. A few times we whisper to each other and laugh at something funny that was said. We even manage to sneak in a few kisses without being overly affectionate. The entire time we are in constant contact with one another, usually holding hands or placing a hand on either an arm or a thigh.

"You wanna dance, pretty lady?" Arizona asks pulling out my seat.

"With you, of course!" She leads me to the dance floor where other couples are slowly dancing. I put my arms around her neck and her arms pull me in close by the waist.

"You've got a cool family, Callie."

"I'm glad they didn't scare you away. Just watch out for uncle Ricardo. He can be a little handsy when he gets a few drinks in him."

"Uncle Ricardo, got it." She grins. "Thanks for bringing me this weekend."

"Thanks for coming. I'm really glad you're here, Arizona."

"Me too."

"I hope the baby talk wasn't too much."

"It wasn't." She answers casually as we sway side to side. "I like babies."

"Me too. I bet yours would look really cute. I'm sure they would have your dimples."

"I think yours would look adorable. Babies have big eyes and a little girl with your big brown eyes would be a heartbreaker."

"Just imagine. Your dimples and my brown eyes." My words leave my mouth and I instantly regret them. Not because I said them, but because I said them out loud to her. "I mean not that we have to have a kid, but I'm not saying I wouldn't want a kid with you. I mean we should probably live together or get married first. Not that you have to marry me. I mean—"

"Callie, Callie, baby relax. I get it. But you're right. A kid with our features would look cute. We're hot people. Of course we'd make a pretty kid." Her relax demeanor calms my nerves and I'm happy my word vomit didn't ruin our dance. "As much as I'd love to have a kid, I kind of want to get married first and settled. I want to enjoy being a wife and a couple before I bring an innocent child into the world. I just want to enjoy being in love, if that makes sense."

"It totally does." I nod in agreeance. "Love is a beautiful thing." Right behind Arizona is my cousin and her new husband dancing, I can't help but smile as the newlywed's dance.

"Have you ever been in love, Calliope?"

"Yeah, and it hurt like a bitch when we broke up."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It's okay. We were in love, but we both knew it wasn't going to last. I sincerely hope she's doing well. What about you, ever been in love?"

"No I haven't, but I think—"

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please clear the dance floor to make room for the father daughter dance!" The DJ announces while interrupting my girlfriend.

"You think what?" Arizona stares at me for a few moments, almost searching my eyes for an answer but shakes her head and just smiles.

"Nothing. Want another drink?" She asks leading us off the dance floor. "I could use another beer."

A couple hours later we stumble into my sister's mansion. Well, Aria is doing most of the stumbling, Arizona and I are holding her up and getting her up the stairs.

"Jesus Aria, how much did you drink?"

"Well I had two glasses of celebratory champagne…then one gin and tonic."

"You sure that's it?" Arizona asks once we reach the top of the stairs. "You just seem a little more, what's the word….drunk."

"Oh, then I ended the night with two long islands ice teas." She giggles. "Well two and a half."

"You really shouldn't have mixed all that alcohol."

"Open bars are a blessing and a curse." She always falls forward, but luckily Arizona caught her. "This is fun. I haven't been this drink I mean drunk in a while. Let's play a game!"

"Oh no, no. We are taking you straight to bed."

"Boo, no fun Callie. Arizona, play with me!"

"You know what? Let's get you in your room first and then we can talk about it. Sound good?" I look over to Arizona and she just gives me a familiar nod.

"S-s-sounds amazing. I like you. If you were a guy I would date you. All you're missing is some testosterone and a penis."

"OKAY! Look, we made it to you room." I speak up before Aria can say anything else all the while Arizona is trying to hide her laugh. "You just lay right here and I'll get your pajamas. Arizona, come with me."

"Hey, no secrets!" Aria yells before falling over in her bed. Arizona follows me into my sisters walk in closet and I close the door.

"She's in no shape to play a game, babe. I'm not even sure what kind of game she's talking about, but either way she's not capable."

"Trust me I know. She'll be sleep in like five minutes. I just said that to make her happy."

"Hmm, kinda smart." I grab some sleepwear for my sister head back into the room. "I got your…wow, okay. You did that kind of fast." Aria's dress is on the floor and she's only left in her bra and underwear. "Put these on, please." I pass her pajamas to her and she immediately starts taking off her bra.

"Arizona, go in our room. Now." I push her out the room before my sister exposes too much of herself to her.

"She could've stayed. We've all seen boobs before." Aria laughs. I turn my back to her to give her some privacy. "Tonight was nice. I love weddings."

"Yeah it was. I heard she had a wedding planner too."

"You know she loves you, right?"

"Who." I ask turning around. "Arizona?" She nods yes. "No she doesn't."

"If you say so, but the whole night she was looking at you with a look."

"A look?" I chuckle out. "What look?"

"You know, the I love you look."

"You sound crazy. Must be all the alcohol. You need sleep." I dismissively reply.

"Fine, fine. What do I know? I'm just the drunk…" She falls back into her pillows and lets out a big yawn. "…sleepy sister."

"Exactly. Good night, Aria." I turn out the light in my sister's room before walking down the hall and entering my room.

"How is she?" Arizona perks up from her position on the bed.

"Drunk and tired." I answer bluntly. "She deserves a wild night. She works her ass off."

"Good for her. It's the perfect combo for at least ten hours of sleep."

"You know I'm actually not that tired." I pull Arizona up from the bed and drag her with me. "How about a little night swim?"

"Yeah? Don't you want to change first?"

"Nahh, I'm thinking I'll strip down outside."

"Well I'm definitely not going to argue with that."


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona's POV

"Mmm…yeah….so good, baby." My girl moans as I continue to run my tongue through her folds. "Fuck, you're so good at that."

"I know." I playfully smirk, lifting my head only to be met with Callie's closed eyes and her head thrown back against a pillow.

"Don't you even dare think about stopping." She sexily commands while pushing my head back down between her thighs. "Oh yes…yes, yes, yes. So much better." Her body squirms as I reattach my lips to her glorious, wet pussy. The way she tastes is addictive. I honestly can't get enough of her, and lucky for me she doesn't seem to mind me going down on her whenever I feel like it. I move my tongue up to her clit and give it a few flicks before sucking it into my mouth, something I know she loves.

"Jesus, Arizona!" Her nails claw at the back of my head and by the death grip she has on my I can tell she's close. "I'm so close, baby." I slide a hand up her body and grab a handful of her left breast, squeezing it. Her hand covers mine and our fingers work in sync massaging her breast.

"I want—want you up here with me." She pants out between heavy breaths. "Up here, baby." Crawling up her body, I hover on hop of her and wait for her beautiful, brown eyes to open.

"You okay?" Her eyes flash open and she smiles.

"I'm perfect." She places a hand on the back of my neck and pulls my face down to hers. Our kiss is wet and sloppy, but we could care less. Her tongue plunges into my mouth as mine begins to clash with hers in a sweet, sensual mix. I feel a hand sneak down between our sweaty bodies and she takes a firm hold on my rock hard cock. My head falls into the crook of her neck and she continues to stroke me hard and fast.

"I love how big you get for me. It's so damn sexy, Arizona."

"Yeah…" I lift my head and look her in the eyes again. "Well it's all for you."

"Good." She grins again before our lips reconnect in a searing kiss. Once she let's go my firmly erect dick I thrust it deep into her wet, depths. I hear her breath hitch as she takes me fully inside her. We lock eyes as I begin moving inside of her. "Deeper, Arizona. Harder." I feel both her hands on my ass, pulling me closer to her and her legs spreading open wider. I thrust into her deeper, using all the energy I have. Her walls begin to tighten around me and I know she's almost there.

"Damnit, you're so wet." Our skin slapping against each other is the only sound in the room besides our heavy breathing. "I'm about to cum, baby."

"I know, me too. Make me cum, Arizona. I want you to cum inside of me." Only a few seconds pass before I reach my climax and spill everything I have inside of her. She follows right behind and lets out one of the sexiest moans I've ever heard. My body slumps against hers as I try to regain some energy.

"Gotta say, that's definitely one of my favorite ways to start the day." She chuckles while rubbing a hand up and down my back. "You alright there, honey?"

"Yeah, I just…" I mumble against her skin.

"Babe, I can't hear you. I think my shoulder might be in the way." I mumble something in return, but it's practically inaudible. "Arizona." She states more directly. Pushing up on my elbows, I just stare at her. Her face is clearly still flushed, some of her hair is matted against her forehead, and her lips are slightly swollen from our wild kisses. "You're staring." Her facial expression changes from relaxed to confused as her brows furrow. "Wait, was it not good for you, cause it was definitely good for me. Say something, Arizona."

"I love you." It feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest as I speak those three little, but very impactful words. I've never said them to someone romantically before, but with Callie it just feels perfect. "I love you very much, Calliope." My faces breaks out into a big smile, but it's not reciprocated by her. No hint of anything. I roll off her and flop back on the mattress next to her and stare are the bare ceiling.

"You do?" The doubt in her voice is obvious.

"I do." I honestly reply. "I just wanted you to know that. You don't have to say it back. I mean I would love it if you did, but if you don't feel ready then that's perfectly okay too. I just want you to know how I feel. Maybe saying it right after sex wasn't the best idea, but I wanted to be honest with you, so…"

"Ummm, okay. Thanks?" I would be lying if I said it wasn't an ego killer not to hear her say it back. I thought she'd have a different reaction than just 'thanks'. "Will you just hold me?" She asks turning her head towards me.

"Of course, baby. I'll always hold you." She turns around and pushes her body back into my front. I wrap my arms around her a place a kiss on her shoulder. "This good?"

"It's everything." We sit in silence in the same position for close to twenty minutes before she reminds me that we should start getting ready for brunch with her folks. We take separate showers and go about our normal routine, although this time it's a little quieter. Every time I look at her she just throws me tight smiles. Before we leave we check on Aria who's still out from the night before, which isn't a surprise at all.

"So, did you enjoy the wedding, Arizona?" Lucia questions from her seat across from me. Callie and I joined her parents for bunch about ten minutes ago and so far the conversation has been lovely. It's also a little intimidating to meet the parents of your significant other, but between yesterday and the short time we've been together today, I've come to like her parents.

"I did. Weddings are nice and it was great to meet some of your family."

"That's wonderful to hear!" Carlos responds, "Before we go any further I think I'd like to apologize on behalf of me and Lucia. Yesterday we kind of jumped the gun and started questioning you and Callie's relationship. Especially when it came to marriage and children, and we don't want either of you to feel pressure." He says looking between Callie and myself. "We were just so excited to meet our daughter's girlfriend that we didn't have much of a filter. We want to get to know you, Arizona. All the other stuff can wait."

"Thank you. Although, I didn't mind it at all. My mother and father are the same way."

"Well I was just happy you didn't scare her away, daddy." Callie replies while resting her hand on my thigh underneath the table. "I want this one to stick around."

"I plan to." Lacing my fingers with hers, I give her hand a small, reassuring squeeze. Our waiter returns with our food and we all dive right in.

"What's Aria up to today?"

"First, she has to wake up." Callie jokes. "But once she does that I think she said she had some errands to run. We'll probably meet up with her later. What about you and dad?"

"As usual, your father has tee-time at the club house."

"Arizona, do you golf?" Mr. Torres exuberantly questions. "I can't get any of my girls to ever join me."

"Unfortunately, I don't. Sports aren't really my thing. I enjoy watching them, but I don't play them that much."

"She's actually a pretty good swimmer." Callie smiles at me. "We swam last night in Aria's pool."

"Well that should've been relaxing." Mrs. Torres comments. "What else do you like to do?"

"I really enjoy painting. My mom and I used to do it a lot when I'm little and it's always stuck with me. I'm not that good, but I try. Seattle is such a beautiful city, so I try to take advantage of it. I'm also a big movie fan. Callie and I go to the movies all the time."

"And we always have to get a lot of candy because Arizona has a major sweet tooth."

"That I totally confess too."

"Speak of food, do you like the food at our Seattle restaurant?"

"Daddy…"

"What? I just want to know?"

"Not everyone is a food critic, Carlos." Lucia chimes in.

"I like it a lot. I probably eat there at least twice a week. Not to mention, Calliope is a great cook. My diet has definitely changed for the better since we've been together."

"Our Calliope has always been a good with food."

"She certainly is, Mr. Torres."

"I hear you have a brother. What's he like?"

"He's a professional hockey player. A really great guy." I answer proudly. "I don't see him that much, especially during the season, but we've always been close."

"Hockey can be violent. There's a lot of pushing and shoving. You aren't violent are you, Arizona?" He asks staring me down.

"Daddy, don't ask such a ridiculous question!" Callie answers infuriated. "You know me better than that."

"I promise you I'm not a violent person. I wouldn't even dare to lay a finger on Calliope."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Arizona. My husband knows that. Callie has better judgement than that."

"Thank you, mom."

"Aria and Calliope are my angels. I don't want anyone to ever harm them. Since I can't be around them all the time I think I have the right to make sure the people they decide to be involved with romantically are good, level headed people."

"I completely understand. I know if I had a child I'd want the same exact thing."

"See, we have a mutual understanding." Carlos brags gesturing between the two of us. "You're a good one, Arizona."

"Thank you, sir." I nod.

"Now, let's finish off this food. Who's up for a round of mimosas?"

After brunch and saying goodbye to her parents, we decide to walk around the area and enjoy being outside.

"I really like your parents, Calliope."

"Good. I think they like you too." Our fingers lace together as our joined hands sway lightly between us as we continue down a sidewalk. "You know just cause you're wearing sunglasses doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you've got a little bit of a wondering eye." She smiles. "If I wasn't so confident about us I think I would be jealous."

"Please, babe. You're the hottest woman ever. I just can't believe so many people walk around in only bikini tops and short shorts. It's not like this in Seattle at all."

"That's for certain." Our stroll comes to a pause as we wait at a stoplight and let the cars pass by."

"You know you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Leaning into her side, I press my lips to her cheek. "I meant what I said earlier. I love you, Calliope." The light turns to the walk signal and we cross the street. She pulls me along to a nearby bench and we sit down.

"I need you to listen to me, Arizona."

"Okay…what's up?"

"The last time someone said those three words to me I fully believed them. I had said them first and they instantly said them back. I was happy, I was thrilled. I thought I was in love, but over time their actions showed their true colors. Someone who says, "I love you" shouldn't do some of the things that person did to me."

"What did they do, babe? Did they hurt you?"

"Not physically, but emotionally yes. Over time I came to realize that they didn't really love me. Not like I loved them. So when you said those words this morning I was jumping with joy on the inside, but I couldn't say them back. Because I'm afraid once I do I'm completely vulnerable to being hurt again,"

"Calliope," I take her hands in mine and look right into her soul through her brown orbs. "I would never hurt you."

"I know you say that, but no one can truly promise that. Even with all of that, I promised I wouldn't let that past experience ruin my future ones. And seeing you at the wedding with my family, this morning with my parents, and everything we've been through during the past months I know I feel the same way to."

"You do?"

"I do."

"So you're saying…."

"I'm saying I freakin' love you too, Arizona Robbins!" She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes me tight. "God, I love you."

"I really like hearing you say that." I caress the side of her face and pull us closer together. "I like it a lot."

"I like saying it." She captures my lips in a big kiss and I don't hesitate to return the favor. We get carried away and only pull apart when someone on the street mentions that we should get a room.

"Wanna hit the beach?"

"Do I get to rub sunscreen all over your body… your very smoking, hot bod?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way." She winks at me.


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona's POV

 **Filler chapter to get back in my writing mood/groove.**

"Wow, it smells heavenly in here!" My nose is instantly greeted by a wonderful aroma when I open the door to _our_ apartment. It's still new to me, as it should be considering we've only lived together for a week. After we got back from Miami everything just moved forward. Six weeks passed and my lease was up and instead of renewing it, Callie and I took the plunge and I moved into her place. A little fast, but when it's right it's right.

"Welcome home, baby." Callie smiles from behind the stove. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Great, cause I'm starving." I drop my bags and kick off my shoes and head into the kitchen. I grab a glass from the cabinet and down a quick glass of water, my eyes never leaving the site of my incredibly sexy girlfriend. It's obvious that she changed into some more casual clothes when she got home, but she's still my beautiful Calliope. "How was your day?" I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and I feel her relax into my embrace.

"Pretty fun actually. Today the staff and I tested a few new dishes for our special menu so that was fun. All the staff came in and we just talked and ate. I like those kinds of days. You?"

"The guys and I were on site for the first half of the day. Then had a few interviews lined up for the afternoon?"

"Interviews?"

"Yeah, we mapped out our next project and we'll need someone else. We interviewed seven people and surprisingly three of them were women. I don't see many in the contracting business, at least not since I've been working."

"Anyone good?"

"We each have or favorites. I bought some papers home so I'll go over them again tonight."

"Maybe I can help you out with that." She turns the flame down on the stove and turns around. "I missed you this morning. You left early."

"I know, I had to be on site early and it was my turn to stop for coffee and donuts."

"Well I didn't get my good morning kiss." She walks us back against the opposite counter until my back meets the granite top.

"I should fix that, huh?" She nods her head with a smile and brings her lips to mine. The kiss is slow and our bodies relax into it. I'm the first to open my mouth and deepen it as her tongue works its way into my mouth. We both let out low moans as puts her arms around my neck and pulls herself closer. I bring my hands to the waistband of her sweatpants and quickly slide them under the material of her pants and underwear and grab two handfuls of her ass, squeezing the soft flesh. "This is my favorite part of the day." We break for air and look into each other's eyes. "Coming home to you."

"I like it too." She grins back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I reply and bring our lips together again. I can feel my friend in my pants growing and telling me to turn Callie around, drop her pants, and fuck her hard against the counter, but there's always time for that. I'm just enjoying this intimate moment with my wonderful girlfriend. Sometimes slow and easy is the way to go.

"You ready to eat?" I raise a suggestive eyebrow, which earns me a light slap on the arm and giggle. "Dinner, Arizona. Eat dinner."

"Of course that's what I was thinking. And yes, more than ready." I give her one last peck before we break apart for good. She goes back to the stove and I grab some plates from the cabinet and silverware from the drawer. I set the table and make sure to grab some of Callie's favorite wine. I wasn't a huge wine drinker before, but Callie has been introducing me to some new stuff and safe to say I don't hate it.

We settle into normal conversation, we briefly talk about work again and soon the conversation turns into my upcoming trip home to visit my parents.

"My mom called me twice today to double check the time of flight. Clearly she's excited."

"She should be. Her daughter is coming home." She sips her wine. "You should have a good time."

"She wants to meet you. You sure you can't come?"

"Arizona, I already told you I would be there if I could, baby, but that's a busy weekend for the restaurant. I have to be here." We've had this conversation before and I'm not upset that Callie can't be there. I see her being in my life for a long time so eventually she'll meet the parents, but it sucks not having her on this trip with me. "We're usually booked solid, but somehow we got double booked and I can already tell how hectic it's going to be. You'll send my best wishes, won't you?"

"Of course. There's always next time."

"I promise one hundred percent I'll be there. Gonna take a shower. Will you clean up?"

"Of course, I got it." She finishes off her glass of wine and excuses herself. I clear the dishes and clean up the kitchen and move to the couch. Lucky for me, my guilty pleasure The Bachelor is on so I kick my feet up and watch some reality television while going over some resumes from my earlier interviews.

"Hey, I didn't know The Bachelor was on. I would've taken a shorter shower." Callie strides over to the couch and plops down next to me.

"Monday night is always Bachelor night, you know that."

"Fair point." She snatches the folder from my hand and picks up the first piece of paper. "Let's see who we got. Amber Dalton. Princeton University undergrad, pretty impressive."

"It is, but she doesn't have much experience. We'd end up teaching on the job, right now we just need someone who knows exactly what we want, but we'll keep her on file."

"Sorry Amber." Callie says before shuffling the papers again. "Alright, Martin Platt. We'll it looks like he's got ton of experience. He's been a general contractor for over ten years."

"Yep, he was one of my favorites. Really chill guy too." We go over resumes for another twenty minutes before my eyes get tired of staring at the papers. "Alright, enough of that. I need a break."

"Nothing like trashy reality television to help with that." We finish up the episode before moving to the bedroom, watching a little more television before falling asleep.

The next morning Callie and I are at the table eating breakfast, some yogurt and granola for her, a bowl of fresh fruit for me.

"So I was thinking we hit your favorite Chinese spot tonight."

"Yeah, okay? Any special occasion?"

"Do I need a special occasion to take my girl out?"

"Nope, you most certainly don't." She says picking up her coffee mug.

"Good…but I do just so happen to have a special thing planned."

"I knew it." She chuckles. "What is it?"

"Tonight won't be your ordinary date night."

"And why not?" I pull out an envelope from my pocket and slide it across the table to her. She cautiously opens it before pulling out two tickets. "No fucking way! Arizona are these real?!"

"One hundred percent. Paid full price, baby!"

"Holy shit, we're going to see Adele!" The tickets went on sale a long time ago. I got two, at the time I didn't have a date in mind. Callie and I were very new, but I also buy two tickets cause who wants to go to a concert alone. Plus, it's freakin' Adele, I have to buy tickets. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" She gets up from her seat and places kisses all over my face. "Whatever you want you can have."

"Whatever, huh?"

"Dirty thoughts away, lady." She says kissing my lips once more. "I have to get to work, but tonight I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of thought. I'm getting off early, meet me back here around 5:30? We can get dinner together and head to the arena."

"Sounds great, baby. God, I freakin' love you. This is amazing! Your amazing!

"I think you're pretty great too." I reply with a friendly nudge. "I should get going too. Walk out together?"

"Of course. Maybe I'll shout to the world how great my girlfriend is."

"You might wake some people. It's still kinda early."

"Well they should get their lazy asses up." She jokes. We clear the table and walk hand in hand to the elevator and out to the garage. "So 5:30?"

"5:30." I kiss her on the lips again before opening her car door for her. "Can't wait. See you at home."

Home. I really like the sound of that.

 **Thoughts? Let me know what's on your mind.**


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona's POV

Chapter 11

 _Italics = flashback_

 _"So tell me all about Miami!" My mother excitedly asks as she pours pancake batter on the hot skillet. "Was the wedding nice?"_

 _"It was, it really was. Callie has a great family." I take a sip of my coffee and look at my mother who is waiting on me to elaborate. "The wedding seemed pretty pricy, but I don't really think money was an issue for them."_

 _"Gosh, I love a rich wedding." My mom smiles as she flips the pancake._

 _"I met Callie's parents."_

 _"Oh, how was that? Were they nice to you?"_

 _"Yes, of course. Obviously they taught Callie well. Actually something pretty funny happened. The marriage conversation came up with them at breakfast. And at the actual wedding Callie and I kinda had a baby talk." One hot pancake is transferred from the skillet to a nearby plate and before my mother adds more batter she looks at me seriously._

 _"Arizona, is it getting serious with this woman?"_

 _"I think so." I answer honestly. "It's the most serious thing I've been part of."_

 _"So you two are talking children?"_

 _"It came up. I told her I wasn't entirely ready and I would at least like to be married first."_

 _"So does that mean a proposal is in the future?" I can tell my mom is excited, but she's treading lightly._

 _"Maybe. I think that's a very real possibility. I love her mom, I really do." I don't even have to look in a mirror to notice the big smile on my face after I said those words._

 _"Oh Arizona! That's just wonderful! I'm so happy for you, sweetheart!" Moving around the counter, the mother nearly attacks me with a big hug._

 _"Nothing is set in stone yet, ma." I pat her on the back and she loosens her grip on me._

 _"I know, but just hearing you talk like that is music to my ears. I'm so happy for you."_

 _"Thanks." She finally lets me loose and goes back to cooking as I drink some more coffee._

 _"Have you two…ya know? Done the deed?" She asks without looking directly at me._

 _"Mom…no, we're not having this conversation."_

 _"I'm not trying to get all in your business, I just want to make sure she respects you for who you are in your entirety. I know you've been used before and I don't want that for you anymore. Especially not with someone you love."_

 _"I promise you she loves me for all that I am." I hope that answer puts an end to a possible uncomfortable sex conversation with my mother._

 _"Good. That's all I need to know. Wait, actually one more thing."_

 _"Ma…"_

 _"Oh quiet, Arizona. I haven't asked since you left for college, but you've been getting regular check ups, right?"_

 _"Of course." I lie. My checks up usually only come when I'm sick or something._

 _"And what about your reproductive stuff?"_

 _"Ma!"_

 _"Arizona, I'm your mother. I have a right to ask. Is it possible that you can have a biological child? I'll love any child you may have in the future, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about the idea of having a grandchild that looks like you. You were such a cute child."_

 _"Last I checked I couldn't, but that was a while ago." I guess I should an appointment soon and get the whole sperm situation checked out. "I've got it handled, mom."_

 _"Okay, okay. You're a grown adult." Continuing with her breakfast making, she goes to the fridge and pulls out bacon and sausage. "Bacon or sausage?"_

 _"Both!" I happily answer._

Replaying that conversation with my mother yesterday morning makes me all excited again. The thought of Callie carrying my baby makes me beam with happiness. I still think we need to figure us out more and make sure we're a solid couple, but if for some crazy reason she came to me saying she was pregnant I would be thrilled.

"Ma'am, we're here." The cab drive's voice pulls me from my thoughts. I decided to get an earlier flight home. It was only a few hours difference, but it gave me time to drop my bags off at our apartment, change into some fresh clothes and surprise Callie at the bar she's at tonight.

"Thanks." I pass the driver some cash and exit the car. Luckily, I know the bouncer and don't have to wait in the ridiculous line outside. He waves me inside was ease and I scan the crowd looking for my beautiful. I weave my way past people to the bar and right in front of my I see the side of Callie's face. She doesn't notice me cause she's looking at her phone so know I have the perfect chance to sneak attack her.

"What the fuck!" She yells when she feels two hands grab onto her ass.

"Surprise, baby!" I smile when she turns around. Her anger quickly subsides once we lock eyes.

"Arizona?!" She wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes tight. "I had no idea…wait, I thought your flight got in later? I was going to pick you up!"

"I got an earlier one. I missed you so much and had to see you." I brush a little hair out of her face so I can see that magic smile of hers.

"So that's why you asked me what I was up to tonight?"

"Yep! Where's Addie?" I look around nearby, but don't see the redhead insight.

"She just texted me saying she couldn't make it. I was gonna have one drink then leave."

"I guess I had some pretty good timing. Did you order yet?"

"Nope. I was just about to."

"Let's wait on that." Taking her hand, I lead us off the first floor and down some steps.

"Arizona, where are we going?"

"You'll see." We walk through a narrow hallway until I see the door I'm looking for. I knock on it a couple of times until it opens. "Randall!"

"Arizona! Long time, no see!" He gives me a big bear hug and glances a look at Callie. "Who's the gal?"

"My girlfriend. Randall meet Callie, Callie meet Randall." They shake hands briefly. "Can we get some time?"

He checks his watch and nods, "Ten minutes until the next change out. All yours."

"I owe you, Randall. Thanks!" He holds the door open for us as Callie and I step inside.

"Arizona, where the hell am I?" She laughs looking around.

"This is where the bouncers hang out." The room is actually pretty nice. It has a flat screen television, a mini fridge, a couch, a table and some chairs, and a bathroom. I should know considering this was one of the first projects I worked on when I moved here. "I wanted to properly greet you without all those nosey people around. Hi." I say leaning into her face. Our lips connect and everything feels perfect again.

"You don't know how much I missed that." Briefly pulling our lips apart, she quickly reconnects them and they mold together. It doesn't take long before tongues are touching and soft moans escape our lips. She pushes me back until my legs hit a chair and I sit down with her on top of me. "Tell me about your trip."

"Later." I reply, kissing her neck all over.

"Was it nice to be home?" She asks ignoring my previous answer.

"Mhmm, yeahhh." I pull her shirt off, which reveals a pink push up bra. I kiss the top of both of her breasts before reaching around and unhooking it.

"How was your mom?"

"Can we please not talk about my mom right now?" She chuckles and grabs my face and pulls our lips together for another deep kiss. My hands knead her breasts and my thumbs rub over her dark nipples. She throws her head back and watches as I massage her breasts. I lean forward and take her left breast in my mouth, making sure to run my tongue over her hardened nipple.

"Yes, Arizona." A hand holds my head in place as I continue sucking on her. Once it's had enough attention I repeat the same thing on her right breast and the grip in my hair tightens. "I love you so much, baby." She pulls my head up and thrusts your tongue down my throat. Her hips rock against my thighs and I quickly undo the jean button and zipper and stick my hand inside her underwear.

"You're wet already, baby."

"I've been wet all week just thinking about you…waiting for you to come home." I remove my hand and lift her up so she's on the table. She looks at me with confusion, but that goes away once I pull the jeans off her body swiftly followed by her panties. I sit back down in the chair and pull myself close so I'm mere inches from where she wants me most.

"Open your legs." I look directly in her eyes. She takes a second before complying and resting her feet flatly on my thighs.

"You know last night I was thinking about you." A hand trails down to her pussy as she runs her fingers up and down collecting wetness. "I was just like this, in bed, all alone."

"Y-you didn't call." I gulp as I carefully watch as her fingers move around her labia and through her glistening folds.

"I know." She smirks.

"You should've called. I could've helped you out."

"Well you're here now." She pushes her fingers in my mouth and the moment I taste her sweet nectar I lift her legs up and wrap her thighs around my neck. Cupping her butt cheeks and moving closer, I flatten my tongue over every inch of her, starting at the bottom of her slit and moving up.

"Mmm, that feels so good, baby…" She moans as her hand returns to my blonde curls, keeping my head in place as if I were crazy enough to move it. Lapping up her juices, my tongue began teasing her entrance. I grip her thighs harder as I take in her sexy scent. I swear I even hear her groan "eat me, baby" as she continues to mess up my hair with her hands. I feel her body wiggle and twist as primal sounds escape her lips. Her hips begin moving slowly against my face, back and forth, and my tongue continues to lick up all her moisture. "Mhmm, suck my clit, baby…suck it for me." Once I latch onto her bundle of nerves, she pushes my face even closer to her and starts grinding herself on me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yessss, Arizona!" She exclaims loudly as she cums all over me.

"Calliope." I softy call out.

"Don't…move." She says between heavy breaths. As she comes down from her high, I lick her up juices and slowly release the grip on her thighs. She sits up on the table and pulls my head from between her legs.

"What did you do to me woman?" She seductively grins. "And can you do it again?" I lean my head back down, but she stops me.

"Not now, cause I'm pretty sure we overstayed our welcome in here, but definitely later." She bashfully covers her eyes. "Oh my god, I did that to you. Your face, it's all…" Gesturing to me, I can feel the wetness on my skin.

"Yeah, well that tends to happen when you cum on me, babe. It isn't the first time." I wink at her.

"I can't believe I let you eat me out in this sketchy little room."

"It ain't that bad."

"You might wanna wash up, babe." She says nodding in the direction of the bathroom. She gets off the table, grabs a nearby napkin to attempt to clean herself off, and puts her clothes back on. I splash some water on my face before drying it off and checking my hair in the mirror.

"Ready, baby? I could totally use that drink now."

"Me too." We leave the room and on our way back up the stairs, we pass Randall who just smiles at us.

"Perfect timing." Callie whispers behind me. Once at the bar, I order two beers for us and we grab to stools. "Okay, so really, tell me how your trip was."

"It was seriously good. It's always nice to go home. My mom of course asked about you and the wedding."

"Naturally." She nods.

"I told her that I love you."

"Awwww, is Arizona growing up?" She jokingly mocks. "I'm kidding, baby. I'm glad you did cause I love you too." The bartender places our beers before us. I grab mine and hold it up for a toast.

"To love!"

"To love!" She echoes. Our glasses clink and we share a quick kiss. "And to sex in bars." She whispers in my ear. We drink our beers and snack on some pretzels before I excuse myself to the bathroom. "Another round?"

"Yep, I'll be back in a sec." Of course there's a line to get into the ladies room and it takes close to fifteen minutes before I'm finally washing my hands and exiting the room. I look to Callie at the bar and notice someone has taken my seat. Whoever it is knows her and the two are chatting away. Thinking it must be a friend of hers, I start to walk over and then I see the mystery woman whisper into Callie's ear, much like the way I do. Now it's not too loud in here so there isn't a need to whisper unless you're saying something that you don't want others to hear. As I continue to walk over to the two, I see the lady place a hand on Callie's thigh and rub it up and down, which makes me extremely uncomfortable. Callie pushes it away, but mystery woman just doesn't take the hint and puts it back. Callie sees me coming over to them and stands up.

"What's going on here?" I ask looking between the two.

"Baby, you're back." Callie says kissing me, albeit a little nervously.

"Wow, Arizona. What a surprise." So much for a mystery woman, I know this lady.


	13. Chapter 13

Callie's POV

Chapter Thirteen

 **Picks up from last chapter when Arizona went to the bathroom.**

"Another round?" I ask as my girlfriend gets up from the bar to head into the bathroom.

"Yep, I'll be back in a sec." Once my girl leaves, I wave my hand to the busy bartender to get their attention.

"What can I get ya?"

"Two more beers, please." He nods and grabs two fresh bottles from the cooler. He pops the cap off each one and places them in front of me. "Thanks!" I lay some cash on the bar and take a sip of my new drink. As I wait for Arizona to get back to me I check my phone.

"An ice-cold beer, just what I like." A woman says sitting in Arizona's spot and taking a sip of the drink I bought for my girlfriend.

"Olivia?" Surprised would be the word to use to describe my exact emotions. I never thought I'd see her again. Sure we both live in Seattle, but it's still a big city. "What are you doing here?"

"What? No hug?" She pouts slightly before extending her arms to me. We share a familiar embrace and I get a whiff of her shampoo. I remember it well, it was one of the many things I liked about her. "Now that's more like it. How ya doing, Callie?"

"I'm good, I'm good. Great actually! How are you? Still writing for the paper?"

"Yep, I barely have a free night out anymore since I made editor."

"That's huge! Congrats! I knew you were going to eventually work your way to the top."

"You always did believe in me, Callie." She tips her beer to me and our glass clink.

"You know I actually got the beer for my girlfriend."

"You mean that blonde you've been talking to?" I raise an eyebrow, which gets a chuckle out of her. "Relax, I was watching you or anything, but when I came in I saw you talking her. She's cute."

"She's more than cute. She's smart and sexy, and makes me laugh all the time. I love her." I declare with a big smile on my face. "Sorry, was that weird?"

"No, please. I get it. We broke up almost three years ago, of course you've moved on and I'm happy about that. I will say for a brief moment I was a little jealous."

"Jealous? Why? You're so not the jealous type."

"She must've said something funny to you and threw your head back in deep laughter, that's how I know it was seriously funny. I'm jealous that I don't get to make you feel that way anymore."

"Olivia, come on." I reply blushingly. One thing that attracted me to Olivia was her confidence. It never wavered and I liked that about her. Our relationship was fun and hot. We were adventurous, partly because of her job she was always going to new places and exploring and then writing about it for the paper. We lasted for about a year before calling it quits. It ended amicably, no fights or yelling, just going our separate ways.

"Remember when we drove to Vegas? We laughed practically the whole way."

"Ahh yeah, that was fun." Flashbacks of the trip pop into my mind.

"And remember our room in Vegas?" Biting her lip, she leans into my ear. "We had a mirror on the ceiling. I still think about watching you do the things you did to me…" She places her hand on my thigh, which makes me a little wary. I try to push it away, but she keeps it there. " …and the pictures we took. It was like we had our own little naked photo shoot right there in the room."

"Olivia, please." Moving my head, she backs away. "Of course I remember, but that was then. I'm extremely happy right now with Arizona."

"Ahh yes, Arizona. I thought that's who I saw you with."

"Wait, you know Arizona?"

"Sure I do. Half the women in Seattle do as well." She answers with a sly smile." She takes another swig of the beer and my eyes catch blonde hair and fiery blue eyes coming towards me.

"What's going on here?" Arizona puts a protective arm around my waist and looks at Olivia.

"Baby, you're back." Giving her a kiss on the lips, she keeps her eyes on Olivia.

"Wow, Arizona. What a surprise." Olivia says looking between the two. "Callie, I bet you didn't know that Arizona cheated on me. We broke up after that and six weeks later I met you."

"Olivia, I did not cheat on you. Please don't start with that bullshit."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You two dated?"

"No." Arizona adamantly answers.

"Yes." Olivia responds.

"We were fucking, Olivia, that's it. Occasionally we had dinner and went to the movies, but it wasn't serious."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Olivia says with a scoff. "Tell me, Callie. Have you meet Jules yet? Arizona left me waiting at a restaurant one night and naturally I got nervous because I hadn't heard from her. I went to the place where she and the guys always go. A friendly dancer told me she saw Arizona and Jules go to a private room. As soon as I walked in Jules in all her naked glory was shoving her tits in Arizona's face and giving her a private dance on her dick."

"Alright, let's go." Arizona grabs my hand and pulls me away from the bar. I nearly stumble my way out as my girlfriend hurries us out of there.

"Arizona, what the hell is she talking about?" She doesn't answer until we're out of the bar and halfway down the sidewalk where it's quieter with less people. "Baby, answer me. Did you cheat on Olivia?"

"No!" She yells running her hands through her hair. "I didn't cheat, we weren't together. I forgot we had dinner plans that night, that's it. I went to hang out with the guys and she found us. I hate that it happened that way, but I didn't cheat on her, Callie. It's important to me that you know that. I was serious when I said you are my first girlfriend. I love you, you know that. I would never in a million years do anything like that to you." I hear the words she saying to me and I believe her, but something about that situation just feels weird. "How do you know Olivia?"

"We dated a couple years ago. She came to the restaurant when we opened to write a piece on it and we hit it off from there. You?"

"We slept together for a few months." She regretfully answers.

"Now I'm kind of wishing I didn't ask." I laugh.

"Look, Callie don't believe any crap she said, okay? I love you. You love me and we're perfect now. We live together…" Coming closer to me, she brushes some hair out of my face, "…we're insanely happy…" She pushes me back against the brick wall as her face leans into mine, "…and when I think about my future, baby you're in it." Her lips melt into mine as she kisses me against the wall. Two hands grip my hips as she deepens our kiss and glides her tongue over mine. I desperately want to undo her pants and feel her hard dick in my hands, but then I remember we're in public and that's not appropriate right, but just the thought of her taking me in public is enough to make me wet all over again.

"Let's go home, baby."

"Where did you park? I don't think I'll be able to wait until we get home." She growls in my ear.

"She has commitment issues, you know?" Olivia says walking past us. "Let me know when you want to have a repeat of Vegas. You know my number, babe." She winks at me.

"What the hell did you just say?" Callie whips her head around the steps towards Olivia. "Just because I didn't want you doesn't mean I have commitment issues, Olivia."

"Arizona, you wouldn't know what commitment was even if it smacked you in the face. She's playing you, Callie and you don't deserve it." Oliva stares at me, looking past Arizona's body.

"Seriously Olivia, leave." Arizona replies.

"You know what? We'll leave." I grab Arizona's hand and try to pull her away, but she doesn't move. She stares at Olivia, waiting for her to say something. "Baby, let's go."

"Listen to your girl, Arizona." Olivia says mockingly. "When you're done with your chick with a dick fantasy come back to me, Callie." She snickers. "I know you, Callie you said you wanted a house with a yard and kids, Arizona will never give you that. All she does is work, drink beer, and sleep with strippers because they at least keep her secret." Arizona's hand comes up to Olivia's face, but before she makes contact Olivia's quick reflexes catches it and twist Arizona's wrist. "Yeah, you don't want to do that cause I'll have your picture on the front page of the paper tomorrow morning and will make sure all of Seattle doesn't hire any work from you or your company ever again since there's an abuser on staff."

"Get your fucking hand off her, Olivia!" Pulling the hands apart, I yank Arizona away. "Keep your Vegas memories, they will never happen again!" I yell back towards Olivia.

"Arizona, are you okay?" I watch as she shakes the linger of pain out her wrist.

"She's a fucking bitch, Calliope!"

"I know babe, I know."

"Do you want a house and kids, Callie?"

"Let's not worry about it, okay?"

"No, tell me." She stops walking and turns to look at me. "Is that what you want? If it is I'll give it to you, Callie. We can have anything you want, I promise. Just please don't leave me. I've never felt what I feel towards you and I feel safe with you. I feel respected and loved by you. Everything positive in my life right now is because of you. I want you in my life and I think-I think I _need_ you in my life, so please don't ever leave." She pleads with me. It's rare to see this much emotion and vulnerability come from her, but I can hear the honesty and truth in her voice. We're not walking down the aisle anytime soon, but I know I can promise myself to her right now. "I need you to say it."

"I'm right here, Arizona. I'm never going to leave you. I love you." A huge grin sparkles across her face as she joyfully lifts me up and spins me around. "Arizona, put me down. I'm not fifteen." I pat her repeatedly on the shoulders until she complies. "Thank you." I say once my feet touch the ground again.

"This night is far from over, baby. Just wait until we get home."

 **Can't believe I got another chapter out so quick – let's see if I can make this a trend. Let me know your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona's POV

Chapter Fourteen

As soon as the door is closed behind us my lips reclaim their spot on my girlfriend's neck. "Arizona you've been all over me since we got into the car. What's gotten into you?" She flirtatiously inquires.

"I love you, that's all. Besides, I just got back from out of town. I missed you, baby." My girl wraps her arms around my neck as my hands move to the front of her jeans and undo the button. I push them down her thighs until she wiggles her way out of them and kicks them aside. "Too much?" My hands easily move past the thin layer of material and grab two handfuls of her sexy ass. "Want me to stop?"

"Hell no." She smirks before attacking my lips. I push us back in the direction of our bedroom, somehow peeling the rest of her clothes and majority of my clothes off in the process when we break for air between kisses. We don't even make it to our bed as I pin her to the nearest wall in our room.

"Fuck, I love you so much baby." My hands trail up and down her body, touching any and every part of her skin.

"I love you too." She rests her head back against the wall and catches her breath as we stare at one another. "I missed seeing your face when I woke up and missed watching your sexy body in the shower like I always do." She giggles. "I missed going to sleep with you…." Her left-hand dives into my boxers and grabs my already erect dick. "…and fucking you." She releases my dick and pushes down my boxers, my naked body matching hers.

"You missed this, huh?" I trap my body against Calliope's on the wall, making sure my hardened member is directly against her thigh. She nods her head, but that's not enough for me. I want to hear her. "I asked you a question, Calliope." I grab her right breast and squeeze it.

"Fuck yes, Arizona. I missed your big dick baby."

"You know what I missed?" Releasing her breast, I grab my dick and line it up against her wet slit. I guide the tip along her wet pussy lips, gathering more and more wetness. "I missed this feeling so much."

"Arizona." She moans.

"And I missed hearing your voice. The way you beg for it sometimes." Her pearly white teeth clamp down on her bottle lip and her brown eyes lock on my blue ones. "I'm all yours, Calliope. No one else has me like you. You understand that? It's just me and you baby." I slowly push into her drenched depths until I reach the hilt. "What we have no one can take." Her mouth slightly hangs open as she adjusts to having every last inch inside her. Taking her by surprise, I lift her up by the back of her thighs and trap her against the wall. Her legs instinctively circle around my waist and her arms loop my neck as I begin thrusting into her. "God, I missed this."

"Shit you're so big, Arizona. I love it."

"I know you do." I thrust my hips harder into her and build a rhythm. "You feel so fucking amazing. Your pussy is so wet, baby."

"It's fucking been this way since you ate me out earlier." Her hands dig into my shoulder blades as she holds our bodies close. "Harder, Arizona!" She yells. "Oh god, yes, yes, yes!" Using all my energy, I continue to pound into her. Our heavy breaths and the slick, wet sounds of our love-making fill our empty, dark bedroom.

"I'm all yours, Calliope. I love you."

"I love you too. So, so much. Mhmm, yesss…keep fucking me Arizona. Don't stop." I continue to pound into her quick and fast until her groans get louder and louder, a sign of her reaching her peak.

"Cum for me, Calliope." The feeling of me inside her, the sounds we're making, the rapid bounce of her beasts right in front of me, her arousal dripping down her thighs and covering my dick, and my adrenaline all come together to push me over the edge. I cum deep and hard inside of girlfriend and she follows seconds later.

"Damn, that was amazing." She smiles at me with heavy eyes while I lean in for slow and lazy sensual kiss. "My baby has some sexy biceps." She says squeezing my arms. I reluctantly pull out and her legs fall back on the ground.

"You good?"

"You just fucked me senseless against the wall. I'm great, babe." Giving me a slap on the ass, she walks around me to the bed and pulls back the sheets. "Join me." I get into my side of the bed and face Callie. Are legs tangle and I place a hand on her back and pull us closer. Our noses are practically touching as we just look into each other's eyes. "Everything positive in my life is because of you too." She finally breaks the silence and echoes my earlier sentiment. "I'm scared that I feel so strongly so fast with you, but that scariness goes away the minute I look at you. And to answer your earlier question, yes I do want the house and the kids. I always saw myself as the mom who brings treats into my kids class and who is at all the basketball games and science fairs. I don't want it now, but certainly in a few years."

"I want that too. I want it all with you, Calliope." We share a kiss. This time more passionate and emotional than the last.

"Be right back, babe." She gives me a kiss on the forehead and gets out of bed.

"Hey, get your sexy ass back here!" I shout as she walks out of the room.

"One second!" She calls back. Seconds later she waltzes back into the room with one hand behind her back.

"Calliope Torres, what is behind your back?" Shifting up in bed, I lean back against the head board and watch as she sways her naked body towards me.

"Wanna get a little dirty baby? Perhaps even a little sticky?" She pulls a whip cream bottle from behind her back and squirts some in her mouth. "Mmm, now that's tasty." She licks her lips joins me back in bed, this time straddling my lap.

"I think I'll like this game." I take the bottle from her and spray some whip cream over both of her mocha areolas. I lean forward and suck the sweet cream off her ever so slowly, even flicking my tongue over right nipple a few extra times. "I can't help myself. Your nipples taste extra good." She takes the bottle back, turns my head, and sprays some whip cream on my neck before using her warm tongue to lick it off me slowly.

"You know this stuff is good…" She says throwing her head back and spraying more in her mouth. "…but it's not as good as your stuff in my mouth."

"Calliope!" I yelp. "You dirty, dirty girl." I can't believe my girlfriend just said that.

"Oh please, you love it." She replies unfazed. "You know you love it when I talk dirty to you. Nothing should surprise you considering you're all like 'damn Calliope you taste so good. I could eat you all the time. You pussy is so—" She badly mocks my voice with much delight.

"Okay, I got it!" I quickly exclaim. "And I so do not sound like that."

"You're right, you do sound sexier. Open wide." She gives the bottle a few shakes and sprays the sweet cream into my mouth. Tossing the bottle aside, she moves closer and watches as I lick my lips clean.

"You gonna kiss me or what?"

"You bet your ass I am." Once our lips touch, she's already tracing my bottom lip for entrance, which I readily allow. Her tongue moves against mine and my arms squeeze around her body. She hips slowly rock against me and I feel myself getting harder and harder with each passing second. Lifting up on her knees, she grabs ahold of my erection and lines it up with her opening before sinking down on it. We let out mutual satisfying groans and adjust to our new position. "I want you to watch me as I make love to you, Arizona." She states firmly and adoringly.

An hour or so later after a few more rounds of love-making, I wake up to go to the bathroom and my beautiful girlfriend continues to sleep. Once I'm done, I throw on a new pair of boxers and a t-shirt and move into the living room. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and plop down on the couch. In the quiet, dark place I think about the events from bar earlier, then back to my conversation with my mother. Flashbacks of our trip to Miami and meeting Callie's family and parents flicker through my mind. Lastly, everything comes back to the words Calliope and I shared tonight. The talk of spending our lives together and having a family. Never in a million years did I think that, yet I can hardly contain the smile that breaks out over my face when I think about our future and little me and Calliope combo.

 _"This is the one Calliope." Standing behind my beautiful wife, I rest my head on her shoulder and she pulls my hands around her to rest on her hips. "It's got an awesome kitchen, three bedrooms, a two-car garage, a living room, a dining room, and a basement. It's perfect! Not to mention this wonderful view of the lake in the backyard. I can sit out here a paint."_

 _"I love your paintings. I swear you were Michelangelo in a past life."_

 _"Let's not get carried away now. Tell me you like it?"_

 _"I do. It's the fourth house we've seen and it's the best fit for us."_

 _"So can I go inside and tell the agent we want it?" I ask elatedly._

 _"You know what I'm thinking?" Turning around in my arms, she looks around me at all the open space the backyard has. "I'm thinking the swing set can go right over there." She says pointing behind me. "Oh and maybe a sandbox right there." She says looking in another direction._

 _"Babe, why the hell would we want a sandbox? I haven't played with one of those since I was a kid."_

 _"Exactly." She grins back. "Arizona."_

 _"Oh my gosh, Calliope. You're saying…"_

 _"I'm pregnant, honey!"_

 _"You're pregnant?" She nods yes. "Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!" I give her a big hug and place kisses all over her face. "I'm gonna be a mom."_

 _"We're gonna be mommies, babe!"_

 _"When did you find out?"_

 _"Two days ago. I went to the doctor and everything." Six months after our honeymoon, we decided to try for a baby. Turns out my swimmers were working better than I thought. Callie went off birth control and we've been going at it like bunnies. It still took some time, but now almost a year after we said 'I do' I find out I'm going to be a mom. "This is happening, Arizona." She lays a big kiss on my lips._

 _"I better go tell the agent we want this place then."_

Snapping out of my dream daze, I go over to the dining room table and open my laptop. I first log into my online banking to check how much money I have in my savings. My dad always told me the importance of saving even when you don't have to cause you never know when you'll need money. Well now I need money to buy Callie the engagement ring she deserves. I probably can't afford a huge ring, but I think she'll be happy with what I get her given that she actually accepts my proposal. Besides it's about what the ring symbolizes. I open another tab and do a basic search of engagement rings. Lots of choices pop up, so I take some time and narrow a few ideas down. Ultimately, I have to go into a store in person and settle, but it's always fun to browse online.

"Arizona." Callie sleepily calls out from the bedroom doorway in a t-shirt. "What ya doing?" She slowly shuffles over to me and I close my laptop.

"Nothing, just checking a few emails."

"It's like four in the morning on a Saturday." She comes over to me and plops down in my lap. "Come back to bed."

"Another round already?" Wiggling my eyebrows at her suggestively, she shakes her head no.

"Maybe in a few hours. I need more rest and so do you. Come on." She pulls me up and drags me back to our bedroom. Once under the covers, she throws an arm across my body and lays her head on my chest. "Promise me something, Arizona."

"Anything."

"Promise to protect my heart, like I'll protect yours."

"Your heart is safe with me. Promise."

 **Just a heads up, this story is going to end in the next couple of chapters. I never really intended on making it a long-multi chapter story. It just started as a one shot. Anyway, I appreciate all the comments and support.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Callie's POV

 **Fyi, the italics in the last chapter meant Arizona was dreaming/thinking about her future. Sorry if that confused some people.**

"Callie, do you have to pee?"

"What? No, why do you ask?" Glancing up from my computer screen, I see my best friend staring at me.

"Well your right leg has been bouncing for the last ten minutes. It looks like a nervous-pee bounce."

"There's no such thing as a nervous-pee bounce, Addie." I close my laptop and lean back in my chair facing my best friend. "Arizona and her parents will be here soon and this is my first time meeting them."

"Ever?"

"Yep. I mean I've said hello to them a few times on the phone and sometimes I'm in the background when she's FaceTiming them, but besides that this is the first official time I'm meeting the parents of the woman I love. So obviously I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be nervous, Callie. You have a very outgoing and charming personality. Plus, you love their daughter so it's already a win in their book." My best friend reassures me. "I'm so jealous of what you guys have. It's perfect."

"It's not perfect, Addie. Nothing is."

"Well it's pretty dam perfect to me." She fires right back.

"Fine, you're right. It is pretty damn perfect." I answer with a smile. "It started off rocky, but we really worked through everything. We're best friends so it makes everything easier. Ever since that incident with Olivia at the bar four months ago and what we shared together that night, it made us stronger. It made our love stronger. She's given herself to me and I've given my all to her. I can hardly describe it, Addie. The minute she leaves to go to work I get sad because I already miss her, but then I remember just how lucky I am that she comes back to me every night and she's all mine."

"I think that's what people call unconditional love. I wouldn't know, I've never had it." She jokes.

"Oh come on, you and Julian seem to be getting along great."

"It's been four dates, four nice dates, but that's it. I don't see what you and Arizona have in me and Julian."

"It's early, give it time. You never know." A knock on the door briefly distracts us from our conversation. "Come in!"

"Sorry to interrupt Callie, but your dry cleaning arrived." Kepner passes me my freshly cleaned shirts.

"Thank you so much, April!" She leaves and I pull out two shirts to show Addison. "Should I go with green or blue?"

"Hmmmm…" Addie purses her lips in thoughts as she eyes go back and forth between the shirts. "You're wearing a black skirt so pretty much anything can go with that."

"Arizona says I look sexy in blue."

"Then go with the green. You're meeting her parents, it's not time for sexy it's time for modesty."

"Smart." I unbutton the shirt I have on now and toss it on the couch next to Addie and switch into the green blouse.

"Do a little spin." I follow the instructions, much to the delight of my best friend. "Perfect. You look great." Returning to my seat, I take out a make-up mirror and do a little touch up to my face. "So have you two talked about marriage at all?"

"A little. It's something we both want."

"So no ring shopping yet?"

"I've looked at a few things." I admit. "Arizona can be hard to shop for sometimes, but when I see the ring for her I'll know it."

"It's Kepner again." April says from behind the door.

"Come in!"

"Arizona and her parents just arrived."

"I guess that's my cue to go." Addison gets up and grabs her purse. "Call me after and tell me all about it. You'll be fine. Just be you." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

"Thanks April. I'll be out in a second. Make sure someone gets them a drink right away."

"Of course."

"Hey, can I have a minute?" Arizona peaks inside the room glancing between April and myself.

"You can have as many minutes as you want." I wave her in as April leaves and closes the door. "What are you doing back here? You should be with your parents."

"They're fine. I just wanted to get you alone and tell you again for the thousandth time not to worry." I get up from my desk and walk towards my girlfriend. "They already love you."

"I just want to make a good impression."

"And you will." With a hand on the small of my back, she pulls me in for a soft kiss. "You look stunning, Calliope."

"You think?"

"One thousand percent." Our lips meet again as her hand moves down and cups my ass making me moan into the kiss.

"None of the sexy stuff in front of your parents."

"Like what?" She playfully questions.

"Like your hand on my ass."

"Mhm, what a shame. I guess that just means tonight your ass is mine."

"As long as I get what I want first." I flirt back. "You also look really good tonight too." She places a chaste kiss on my lips and we leave my office. We make our way back into the crowded dining area. I told Arizona we didn't have to eat at my restaurant be she insisted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, it's a pleasure finally meeting you." I greet them both with hugs before taking my seat across from them and next to Arizona.

"You've got a wonderful place here, Callie." Daniel comments. "And please, you can call us Daniel and Barbara."

"Oh yes, I just love the decor." Barbara adds. "Arizona raves about the food."

"I make her eat it all the time. I'm surprised she's not sick of it yet."

"How can I get tired of eating your food? It's delicious." Arizona answers with a wink. I clearly understand the double meaning, I'm just hoping her parents don't. "I could eat it all the time if you ask me." I nudge her leg under the table telling her to quit it and she just smiles at me.

"You know I was thinking I just have our server bring out samples of everything. That way you can try it all."

"Oh wonderful. I wasn't sure what I was going to order anyway. It all looks so good." Barbara puts down her menu and raises her wine glass. "Let's make a toast." We all hold our glasses in the middle. "To Arizona and Calliope. May your young love last forever."

"Forever!" We all clink our glasses together and I share another peck on the lips with my blonde beauty.

"…she had a stomach ache all night. I thought I took all her Halloween candy away, but it turns out she just stashed some of it away under her bed." Barbara finishes telling us another funny story from Arizona's childhood. The night has easily flowed between the food and funny conversations, it only makes me wish I met her parents earlier.

"Well I can say that she still has a sweet tooth. Every time we go to the movies she's always snacking on candy, or if we are just out at a mall she'll be the first one to suggest ice cream."

"You've been mighty quiet over there, Arizona. Too many embarrassing stories?"

"I'm fine, mom. Just happy you and dad are here."

"We're more than happy to be here, Arizona." Daniel replies. "I've watched you grow from an adorable baby girl to an incredible young woman and your mother and I couldn't be prouder. You and Tim have turned out great. You've got yourself a wonderful woman in Callie and it's so refreshing to see you in love and happy. You've done good, kid. You really have."

"Thanks dad. That really means a lot."

"On that happy note, who wants dessert?" Everyone nods their head and I flag down our waiter.

An hour later Arizona and I have return home after dinner and dropping her parents off at their hotel.

"I love your parents, Arizona. Like really, really love them. They are so funny and so in love, it's super cute!" Arizona pushes our apartment floor button in the elevator as I cling to her body. "I can't wait to see them again."

"We're going to see them in less than twelve hours for breakfast." She places a soft kiss on my forehead and we wait for the doors to open on our floor.

"I think my mom and your mom will really get along. We have to make sure they meet."

"I'm sure they will." Exiting the elevator, I sense Arizona's quiet mood. She's been this way ever since dessert and I'm not sure what it's about. "Arizona, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been super quiet lately. Are you okay? Did I say something to your parents you didn't like?"

"What? No, no, no. It's nothing like that." She quickly answers while shaking her head at me. "You were absolutely perfect."

"You sure?"

"Promise." Pinning me against our apartment door, she leans in very close. "My parents loved you. Sorry for being quiet, I didn't realize it."

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I guarantee it." She smiles back at me and I can't help but lay a kiss on her pretty pink lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Arizona. How about we lay on the couch and watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me." She unlocks the door behind me and I pull her inside.

"Or we could just skip to my favorite part of the night."

"And what would that be?" She smirks.

"Hmmm, it kinda goes like this." I tug her towards the couch and push her down. "You sit there and I…" Slowly shimming out of my black skirt, I dangle it in front of her face before tossing it to the side and straddling her lap. "…and I sit here. My favorite spot." She grips my thighs and pulls me in close for a kiss.

"Would you hate me if I actually suggest we watch a movie?" I am a little surprised to hear her say that. I mean I'm nearly half naked in her lap and she wants to watch a movie instead. I'm not offended, but a little hurt. Maybe she's just not in the mood tonight.

"You sure?" Looking into her eyes I take one of her hands and slip it under the lace material of my underwear and see if that will change her mind.

"You're not playing fair, Calliope…"

"You're right, I'm not. Maybe you should teach me a lesson."

"Callie I'm not really feeling it right now."

"No, it's fine. I get it." I get off her abruptly.

"Don't me mad."

"I'm not mad, Arizona. I'm just…I don't know. It's fine. We can watch a movie. You pop some popcorn and I'll go change into my pajamas." Yes, I'm annoyed because I don't know what she's acting this way. It's not just the sex, but she's been quiet and she won't tell me what's wrong and I can tell something is on her mind. As soon as I open our bedroom door I see our bed covered in flowers. Dozens and dozens of flowers, all daisies in different colors. Then I see it, in the middle of all the flowers a small, black box.

"Arizona." I hear her footsteps come into the room behind me. "What is all of this?"

"It's for you." She walks up to the bed and grabs the box. I watch her every movement as she comes back to my side and I turn to face her.

"Calliope."

"Oh my gosh!" She giggles and starts again.

"Calliope, hopefully this will explain my mood earlier. Do you remember our first date?" Of course I remember, but I'm too shocked to say anything so I just nod yes. "We met downtown for the outdoor music festival. There were so many people and I couldn't find you, so I called you and told you where I was waiting and said I was holding—"

"A bouquet of daisy flowers." I softly answer.

"Exactly. You were wearing jeans, blue flats, and an olive-green shirt."

"I still have that shirt."

"I know." She grins. "I remember thinking you looked amazing. I couldn't believe you actually agreed on a date with me, but you did and I'll be forever grateful for that because it gave me a chance to know you and love you. Calliope I love you so much it hurts, it hurts in the best way. I never thought I'd find this type of love, hell I never even knew what true love was until you came into my life. Everything about you is perfect. The things you don't love about yourself, I do. You make me so happy and I dream about our future all the time. You make me want to be a better person. You've accepted me and loved me for who I am and that is absolutely priceless. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and share everything life will throw at us with you." Kneeling down on one knee, she opens the box. I can barely see through my watery eyes, but I wipe those joyous tears away and look at her. "Calliope Torres, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I nearly answer the question before she can finish it. She slips a diamond ring on my finger and stands up again.

"That's a yes, right?" She rhetorically asks.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I grab her by the face and pull her in for a deep kiss. The momentum causes her to sit on the bed and pull me down with her. "We're getting fucking married."

"We're getting fucking married." She echoes. She kisses me again and thrusts her tongue in my mouth. "Do you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"Cause I was acting moody earlier, but it's only because I was nervous as hell."

"All is forgiven baby." I loop my arms around her neck and give her a peck on the lips. "How did you set this up?"

"I had Mark and Karev come in while we were at dinner and set up. Mark had the ring because I was nervous I would lose it or you would find it."

"What are we going to do with all these flowers?"

"Keep some I guess. Maybe you can take some to your office. It's more for the setting." She laughs.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered." I look down at my attire and cover my face. "Babe I'm not even dressed right. I'm in my underwear and a blouse. This is embarrassing."

"No it's not. It's cute and very Calliope." She replies. "I love it. Plus, it gives us a good engagement story."

"Is that why you turned me down out there?"

"Yes, and it was hard as hell but I had a plan in mind and I wanted to follow through before anything happened."

"Now I'm even more embarrassed. We can't tell your parents this. Wait, did your parents know?"

"Nope, they will be surprised tomorrow at breakfast. But I called your dad last week and asked him."

"Wait, you ask my dad?"

"Well I didn't really ask, I told him I was planning on proposing. No one could keep me from proposing to you babe, but he was very nice and gracious."

"I can't wait to be your wife. Wife. I love that word."

"I love you saying it. I've got champagne in the fridge to celebrate."

"Champagne later, celebrate now. I think we'll be thirsty after we finish." I attack her lips again and knock her back on the bed. There's a lot of celebrating to do.

 **Sadly, this is the end of the story. I will have an epilogue coming soon. Thank you guys for reading and staying with it even when I took weeks/months off.**


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

 **Time jump!**

Arizona's POV

For the fifth time this morning I go over the plan for the day in my head. I've spent quite some time planning this day and I want to make sure it goes perfect. It's my wife's birthday, so of course it has to go perfect. There's a small stream of light coming through the bedroom curtains and it lands directly on my wife's sleeping face. The sun bounces beautifully off her tan skin and brunette hair. I still can't believe I've been married to this spectacular human being for seven years. She truly changed me for the better and every day I work hard to make her and our five-year old angel, Isabella, proud. Giving my wife some more time to sleep, I unwrap my arm from her waist and start to get up.

"No you don't. Come back here." Calliope blindly reaches back for my arm and pulls me back down in bed. "You weren't trying to sneak away from me were you?"

"Just thought I go put on a pot of coffee."

"Coffee, huh?" Opening her eyes, she raises an eyebrow at me. "I can think of something a lot better than coffee right now." She connects our lips in a powerful kiss that only turns deeper once I straddle her. Her warm tongue invades my mouth as I slide a hand up and under her shirt to her right breast, massaging it firmly in my hand.

"Happy birthday, baby." I whisper in her ear. "I love you." I mumble against her sweet skin as I place kisses down her neck.

"I love you too." Our actions pause briefly as she pulls my top off before hers, leaving us both bare-chested.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"It's cause you tell me every day." She smirks back. I settle in between her legs as her strong thighs wrap around me. The feeling of our naked breasts touching sends pleasurable waves through my body. One hand grips the back of my head and pulls me in for another tongue-filled kiss, while the other sneaks down my back and grabs a handful of my ass. I can feel myself getting harder and harder as I grind my lower body into her. "I need the rest of you naked and inside of me, baby. Right fucking now. Fuck, I'm so wet." She pushes my boxers down just enough so my erection can spring free.

"You want this, baby? You like how it's making you feel?" I tease back, grinding my dick over her covered center. "I only get this big for you, Calliope. Only you."

"You know it's not nice to tease the birthday girl."

"Fair enough." I sit back on my knees and pull my wife's sleep shorts and underwear off, leaving her completely naked in front of me. I pull my boxers completely off and throw in the pile on the floor. With her knees bent and legs open, I can see the moisture and arousal spilling from my wife.

"You're still teasing, babe." She says back to me. I watch as her eyes connect with mine before moving down my chest, over my stomach, and to my tall member pointed at her. "Mmm, that's so sexy, baby." Licking her lips at me, she points a finger at me, urging me to come on. I lean down and hover above her, making sure to stare in her eyes as I slide my dick into her wet pussy. "Damn, you feel so good." She moans. My hips move in a steady rhythm deep inside her, making sure she feels the power of each thrust. I grab her left leg and wrap it around me.

"So good, Calliope. _Thrust._ So. _Thrust._ Damn. _Thrust._ Good. _Thrust."_

"Arghh yess, give it to me, baby…Harder, Arizona!" Her nails sink into my shoulder blades and I take that as a cue to thrust harder into her. I decide to turn things up a notch, I mean it is her birthday after all. I pull out of her and tell her to turn over.

"On your knees." She looks back at me with the slyest and sexist look I've ever seen and positions herself accordingly. I rub my hands over her glorious ass, getting familiar with her soft skin once again and giving her a little smack. She spreads her legs, giving me an excellent view of her dripping center. I run my fingers through her folds and she wiggles her ass at me.

"Taste me, Arizona." Lowering myself to get a good position, I lick up as much as I can with one long stroke of my tongue before returning to my knees and plunging myself into her. Unlike before, this is fast and strong as I hold onto her hips for leverage. "Yes! Yes! Shit baby, just like that. Don't stop, don't stop!" She cries out. With each pump inside her, I get closer and closer to coming.

"Ohh god, I'm about to cum…"

"Mmm, me too…just keep—keep fucking me, baby." A few more seconds pass until my body truly takes over and shoots everything I have inside of her and we nearly cum together. Her body collapses on the bed as I pull out of her and lay next to her. The only sound in the room is coming from our heavy breathing.

"You were right. Way better than coffee." My words hang in the air for a couple of seconds before we both burst out laughing.

"Oh god, that was amazing, baby." My wife turns on her side to face me. "I can only imagine what we'll do tonight." She flirtatiously suggests.

"Well I do have a big day planned for us."

"I hope it includes a little more ass slapping." She laughs.

"Oh, you like that, did you?" I play back. "You want a refresher?"

"Uh huh." She suggestively nods. I reach a hand around her and give her another little smack. "Harder." I do it again, this time more aggressively. "Again." I smack her again on the ass and she grabs my face for another kiss. "That really turns me on." She says once we break for air.

"We've been together for nearly eight years, I think I know what turns you on, babe."

"Good, now bring that attitude with you tonight, baby. First thing first, I could use that cup of coffee now."

"I'm on it." Getting out of bed, I grab my shirt and boxers from the floor and put them on while Callie gets up and goes into the bathroom. "Meet you downstairs." Exiting the bedroom, I walk down to sweet Isabella's room and peak inside. "Wake up, pretty lady." I walk over to her bed and kneel down.

"Hi mama." Blinking her eyes open, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close. "Is today the big day, mama?"

"It sure is, sweetie. You got your card?"

"Yep! I put it under my pillow so I wouldn't lose it." Letting go of me, she lifts up her purple pillow and there's a big, homemade birthday card with "MOMMY" written in big letters. "See. Told you."

"Good idea, Bella. We have to make mommy some coffee, let's go kiddo."

"Piggy back ride?"

"Sure thing, princess. Grab your card and hop on." Turning around, she grabs onto my back and we head downstairs. I plop her down in her seat at the kitchen bar and go about putting on some coffee. "So when mommy comes down we're going to give her our gifts, okay?"

"Got it." I grab some chocolate milk from the fridge, the sweet drink being my daughter's favorite in the morning, and pour her a cup. I quickly go into a jacket closet and pull out a box I've been hiding in there.

"I smell coffeeee!" My wife sings coming into the kitchen.

"Mommy, happy birthday!" Isabella jumps down from her seat and runs towards Callie. "Look, look, I made you a card!"

"I see! Thank you so much, Bella. I love you." Callie picks her up and carries her back to her seat.

"And we got you gifts!" Bella points in my direction.

"Hmm, looks like mama is hiding something. What ever could it be?"

"Happy birthday, Calliope." I hand her the box and watch as she puts it down on the counter top and slowly beings to unwrap it.

"Well if it came from you and Bella I know I'll love it."

"Open it! Open it!" Isabelle claps.

"Okay, okay, let's see what we got here." She tears off all the paper and opens the box top. "Arizona, you didn't!" She grins at me.

"I totally did, babe." Holding up her new designer handbag, she turns it around making sure to see every detail. "You like?"

"I love it! How did you know?"

"Every time we go out you always look in the store window at it. You always mention you want it, but never actually bought it."

"Open the bag, mommy!"

"Oh right, Bella's gift is in the bag." She opens the bag and pulls out a small, square box. "She hand-picked it just for you."

"Bella, it's beautiful. I love it, sweetie." Callie holds up the silver bracelet and slips it on her wrist. "I love both my gifts. Thank you very much ladies." She gives our daughter a kiss on the cheek and sits next to her at the breakfast counter while I pour a cup of coffee for her. "Okay, so what's the plan today?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. We'll have a little family breakfast here, get cleaned up, and then Isabella and I will drive you to your spa appointment."

"Sounds nice, but I want to hang out with my girls today."

"You will, but Isabella and I have a few more things to work out this morning so we can give you your bigger gift later."

"Can I get a hint?" She says wiggling her eyebrows at me and Isabella.

"No hints, mommy!"

"That's right, Bella!" I high five our daughter who is doing her best to keep our secret safe. "Alright, who wants breakfast?"

Close to two hours later after breakfast and showers, I'm almost ready to drop Callie off at the spa, but I have to check in with April first to see how things are coming along.

"April, it's Arizona. I'm about to drop Callie off at the spa. She has a two-hour appointment. Bella and I will run errands to pick up last minute stuff, how's everything going at the restaurant?"

"Good, good," She replies with some hesitation in her voice. "I've got it all under control…I think."

"What's wrong?"

"Well we designed a special menu for Callie's birthday, but one of the food trucks hasn't arrived. I called them and they said they were stuck in some huge traffic pile up and won't be here for another hour, but then we have to prep the food, cook it, plate it…we're cutting it close, that's all."

"I'm counting on you to get this done, April. Just figure it out."

"I understand, Arizona. Also, I did some final calculations this morning and we're over budget."

"By how much?"

"Six thousand dollars." She sighs out.

"Great, just great." I reply sarcastically. "It's fine, it's all worth it. Just do whatever you have to do to make today special. It's not only my wife's birthday, but it's the grand opening of her second restaurant. Everything must be perfect."

"Got it. I'll text you any updates."

"Thanks, bye." After hanging up with April, I start go over the list in my phone of everything I need to do before this opening. Callie and her father decided to open up a second restaurant in Seattle and gave me and my company the task with building it. It's been a long process and Callie and I even got into a few small disagreements, but ultimately everything turned out well. She thinks the restaurant won't be open for three more weeks, but I went to Carlos with the idea of opening it early in time for her birthday. Of course he loved the idea, but that meant I had to hire more people to get the job done quicker. April has been very helpful and overseeing everything and Callie rewarded her dedication to the restaurant with the managerial job at our new location, so there's a lot riding on this opening.

"You know usually I'm the one who takes the longest to get ready, but I've been downstairs with our little princess watching Doc McStuffins for twenty minutes. You almost ready?" Callie comes into the room and sits next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, I just had to make a phone call and check a few things. Let's get you to your appointment!"

"You know I really prefer your massages. I mean do you really want some other person rubbing oils and lotions on me?" She toys. "Cause I most definitely don't want some other person's hands on you."

"Babe, you know it's not like that, they're professionals. Trust me, five minutes into the massage and you'll be in heaven."

"But I like our massages…" She seductively flirts and straddles my lap. "…you and me, naked in bed. It's my birthday, shouldn't I get a say?" She fake pouts.

"I promise you an endless supply of massages for the rest of your life. I really think you're going to like what I have planned for today."

"Will you please just tell me what we're doing later, I hate being left out."

"Time will tell, babe. Time will tell." I place a kiss on her lips. "You still love me?"

"With all my heart." She smiles and gives me another kiss. "What time are you picking me up?"

"Your dad is in town, remember? He wants to go by the restaurant later to look at some final plans. He'll pick you up and I'll meet you there. We'll talk for a few minutes then go to lunch."

"Oh right, he did text me last night about checking out the restaurant. That's cool. I'm sure Isabella will be excited to see her abuelo again." She responds casually. So far, she hasn't shown any sign that she knows what's going on later. Keeping this secret has been extremely hard because Calliope is always on top of everything, but somehow April, Carlos, and I have been able to distract her from most of the new restaurant responsibilities.

"Speaking of our beautiful daughter, she's downstairs and probably turned the channel to something she shouldn't be watching, so we should really get moving."

"Can I get a cupcake, mama?" Isabella asks looking through the display window. With Callie dropped off, our first stop was the bakery to pick up Calliope's birthday cake.

"Sure, go ahead and pick one out."

"I want the chocolate one. Chocolate is my favorite."

"Chocolate it is then." Waving my hand, I get the attention of a store clerk.

"Now can I help you two today?"

"Hi, I placed an order for a cake under Arizona and we'd also like one chocolate cupcake."

"Coming right up!"

"Where we going next, mama?" Isabella asks tugging on my arm.

"We need to pick up balloons, get some flowers, and head over to the new restaurant and make sure everything is perfect for mommy later."

"Here you go, your cake and cupcake." I pay for the food and then we're off to our next destination. Almost an hour later we're finally at the restaurant. Everything seems to be in order when we walk in. I leave Isabella in the careful watch of Carlos and Lucia while I check over the restaurant. All the tables are set, waiters are dressed accordingly, and the aroma from the kitchen smells great so I'm assuming the food is being well taken care of.

"The guests are going to start arriving in ten minutes. Callie should be done with her appointment in thirty, and we probably have an extra twenty minutes because of the drive over here. I think we'll make it." April smiles satisfyingly as she surveys the restaurant. "It really looks great in here, Calliope is going to love it. I can't believe we actually pulled this off."

"Me neither.

Callie's POV

"Mija! How was your appointment? You look so refreshed." My dad greets me when I get into the car.

"It was perfect, just what I needed. There's something about cucumber water. I should start drinking that more regularly."

"Your mother lives by that stuff. She always has a pitcher ready in the fridge."

"How is mom by the way?"

"You can ask her yourself, she's in town too."

"Really?"

"Of course. It's your birthday, Calliope. Sure we have a little business to take of, but we still want to celebrate your special day with you. How was your morning?" Choosing to leave out the incredibly hot sex this morning, I decide to go with another answer.

"It was great. Arizona fixed a nice breakfast for Isabella and I."

"That's wonderful." He comments while navigating through the Seattle traffic. "How are you and Arizona? All good?"

"Couldn't be better. She's also been putting in a lot of work with the new restaurant. Hopefully six months from now we can take a little vacation and just have some time to ourselves. We've been working nonstop and of course everything revolves around Isabella. All that to say we could use a little break."

"You two should come to Miami for a few days. Your mother and I can watch Isabella." He offers. "I understand you're busy, but have you two given any thought to having another baby?"

"Dad…" I warn lightly. I feel like every six months he and my mother ask me this question.

"It's just a question, mija. We love Isabella, but you know we have a big family. You've always talked about a big family."

"Look, it's not that we're not trying, it just hasn't happened yet. If it does, you'll be one of the first to know. So where are we going for lunch anyway?"

"Wherever you want. This meeting shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes." We drive for a few more minutes until we pull up in front of our new restaurant. There's something odd about the appearance of the place. There seem to be no lights on and it looks more finished than the last time I saw it a few days ago. Arizona has really taken the lead on this project and I completely trust her, so I haven't been by as much like I was in the beginning with we first started on the restaurant.

"You said Arizona was meeting us here, right?" My dad nods in my direction then quickly gets out the car and comes to my side to open my car door. "Why does it look like this? Dad, what's going on?"

"Just remember at the end of the night to thank your wife."

"Thank her for what?" Now I'm super suspicious and desperately want to get inside. "Daddy…"

"Just follow me." I walk behind my dad to the front door and the second he opens it I hear yelling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CALLIOPE!" With the faces of my closet friends smiling back at me, I cover up my face in pure shock and surprise.

"Surprise mommy!" My sweet Isabella says running over to me. I pick her up in her arms and she places a plastic tiara on my head. "For the birthday queen!"

"Thank you, my love." I set her back on the ground and my friends come over to greet me and give me congratulations. After about ten minutes of hugs and kisses I finally spot my wife who is busy talking to a waiter and pull her aside.

"Happy birthday, baby." She places her pink lips on mine and grabs my face for a big kiss. "Love you."

"I can't believe you did all of this. I mean, how? I know everything that goes on here."

"Well _almost_ everything."

"The place looks basically done."

"It is done. It was completely finished last night. All we had to do today was set up for the party. Think of today as your birthday party and official grand opening. You are open for business, baby! Well tomorrow you will be, right now it's a private party for you."

"Wait, wait, wait, you finished the place? I thought we had a few more weeks left?"

"Nope. I got it done. Well, it was a collective effort with your dad, April, and the workers, but yeah it's all done."

"The food order?"

"April did that ready."

"Alcohol permit?"

"You dad worked some connections to speed up the process."

"Hiring new waiters and servers?"

"A combo of me, and April. You had a list already written, we just narrowed it down to our favorites." It takes a minute for all of the news to sink in. I wasn't prepared to open so soon, at least I didn't think I was but it appears that now I am. "You're mad." My wife worries. "Please don't be mad. I thought pushing up the opening would be a great gift. Shit, did I screw this up?"

"No, no. I love it, baby. I really do." I reply honestly. "Thank you so much, Arizona. Honestly the best gift I could've gotten today."

"You sure?"

"Yep. One hundred percent! Thank you." As I give her a hug, I hear a particular tune that I'm obsessed with right now. "You hear that? I think that's Bruno Mars, babe. That means you have to dance with me and I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine, but only because it's your birthday." She reluctantly agrees.

"I'm kind of digging this DJ." I pull her to where everyone is dancing, including our adorable five-year-old. "Maybe we should have a DJ in here every night."

"I'm not sure that will work. Maybe we open a club in a few years? Restaurant on top with a dance floor and bar on the bottom."

"Mhmm, I like it."

"And I'm definitely liking the way you're moving those hips, baby. Already got me thinking about a round two tonight." She grabs my hips and pulls my body flush against hers.

"I'm thinking round two, three, and four." I wink and throw my arms around her neck. "Can you handle it?"

"I can handle anything you give me." My wife sexily replies. "Happy birthday, Calliope. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **AN: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ, LEFT COMMENTS, FAVORITED/FOLLOWED. It really meant the world to me and kept me inspired to write even though I took long breaks. This story has finally come to an end. I honestly have no clue if I'll write another story, the main reason because I just don't have the time I would like to dedicate to one.**

 **AN 2: Extra note, I was reading a couple chapters from another story the other day and realize my sex scene was kinda similar to the one someone else wrote. I PROMISE I didn't copy or anything. I actually wrote Arizona's POV dayyysss ago before I came across the chapters I read. I guess great minds think a like? I try and write all original stuff any similarities are pure coincidence.**

 **My Calzona live on forever!**


End file.
